


Executive Toy 总裁办公桌上的玩具

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 一个好秘书应该预见他上司的每一样需求。





	Executive Toy 总裁办公桌上的玩具

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterburn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glitterburn).
  * A translation of [Executive Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385336) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



1.

 

允浩醒来的时候和他的犀牛怪Happy打了个照面。这个软乎乎的玩具冲他绽放着耀眼的微笑，让他愣了会儿神才站起身来。时差让他觉得颠三倒四的，眩晕感在他脆弱的神经上震颤。即使现在阳光正透过他办公室的全景玻璃窗倾泻而入，但他的生物钟告诉他现在是半夜。他甚至不清楚他脑袋里正在过什么国际时间。可能是美国东海岸，但他在那之后还去了赫尔辛基，再之后是慕尼黑，紧接着是新德里，最后的最后，他还在上海呆了几个小时。

 

他用双手揉了揉脸。他又在Happy身上流口水了。恶。他真的要改掉老用这个犀牛怪当枕头的毛病。在他办公室的另一头有一张完美的长沙发，上面的靠枕组成了一个完美的小窝，比这更好的是上面还摆着一条毛绒绒的毯子，但允浩在醒来时总是发现自己趴在办公桌上。

 

并不是说他乐于养成趴在桌上睡觉的习惯，但十有八九是这样。他打了个哈欠，把Happy抱在胸口，然后把这个犀牛怪垫在自己的下巴底下，对着桌面上一排他从中国工厂带回来的口袋玩具的样品眨了眨眼。这些犀牛怪、章鱼猪、奇颈鹿、飞松鼠还有雪麋鹿是 _魔兽混搭世界_ 中最受欢迎的小怪物。他在过去的几年中所经营的这个教育性多人在线游戏的社交平台在全世界范围内有数百万个注册用户，市值达到了两亿美元。

 

他把奇颈鹿从桌上拿起来，打开了它的开关。它歪歪扭扭地在桌面穿行，一边吱吱叫着，一边走到了它小伙伴们的身边。如果他把这些小东西们全部一起激活，它们就能相互对话，更妙的是，他也能亲自参与其中。魔兽混搭世界中的动物们有自己的一套语言，这种语言是他在儿童心理学者的帮助下创造的，而在他的玩具全面走上生产线之后，它们可以在魔兽混搭还有使用者的母语两种语言间相互参照，给使用者提供全面完善的交互学习体验。

 

即使是精疲力竭也无损于他的对这项工作的热爱。允浩打开了所有玩具的开关，让它们相互闲聊。雪麋鹿似乎有点害羞，于是他把它摆在了飞松鼠旁边。奇颈鹿在他的桌沿上散步，然后一头栽了下去，在地毯上弹弹跳跳。允浩把它捡了回来，放在章鱼猪边上。小小的犀牛怪晃到了Happy附近，然后一头扎进了后者的胸前，好像它认出了眼前的是自己的大哥哥一样。

 

允浩看着这些小玩具们，他忍俊不禁。骄傲在他胸膛中迸射。无数个加班的夜晚、漫长的旅途奔波，还有时差、私人社交时间的匮乏，以及无时不刻地担忧自己是不是做的还不够好——这些都在他注视着这些小怪物们相互交朋友的时候消融了。他已经迫不及待地想要将它们投放市场，见证它们把快乐带给成千上万个小孩子们的那一天。

 

他又打了个哈欠，然后把这些样品的开关关掉，一一在他的总裁办公桌上摆好，让它们环绕在Happy的身边，随后他把他的笔记本电脑拖到了眼前。他瞄了眼屏幕右下方的时钟，了解到刚才自己睡了四十分钟左右。允浩在他的办公椅里伸着懒腰，这种感觉太舒服了，让他忍不住呻吟出声，但他很快重新投身工作中。

 

他们今天参加了三个会议，他的秘书已经把整理好的会议笔记发送到了他的邮箱。说实话，允浩真的一点都不记得会议上发生了什么。谢天谢地，他还有昌珉，后者不仅在做笔记上天赋异禀、总是条理清晰地把它们整理到过分好看——就像这个人的各方各面。另外一封来自东海，他最好的朋友兼编程技术队的总指挥，这个人负责公司里需要智商的脑力工作，致力于将允浩的构想变成现实。剩下的邮件来自于各个客户，投资方以及潜在投资方。

 

除了其中之一。这封邮件从其余信件里脱颖而出，不寻常的地方在于它没有标题。它甚至没有发信人的署名。真怪。有可能是垃圾邮件。允浩其实挺喜欢某些垃圾邮件的，只要别再是那个尼日利亚人发来的。魔兽混合世界网站上起码有五个游戏的灵感都是受到垃圾邮件的点化，因此，允浩用鼠标点了它。

 

 _你把你的手表落在3B_ _会议厅了。你不该这么粗心大意。_

 

允浩冲着这条信息皱眉头。末尾没有签名。也不是来自于某个公司邮箱。他瞥了一眼自己的手腕，上面确实少了块表。他的坏习惯之一就是在每次参加会议时，他都会摘掉自己的腕表。东海总是告诉他不需要留意时间和会议进程，因为昌珉会负责好这个的。自从昌珉进了公司，他们还没有开过一场拖沓的会议，一切都按部就班。但允浩倾向于摘掉腕表的原因并非为了方便看时间；他恰恰是为了忽略时间，警醒自己创作的过程还有完善的方案要比实现它们所花费的时长重要许多。总而言之，他是这么认为的。

 

他看着这封邮件。 _谢谢你，_ 他打字回复道，他盯着邮件里的第二句话，手上的动作停住了。这第二句话很是让他在意，因此他继续写道， _我不是粗心大意。只是有点健忘。而且我还有时差。_ 光是这样可能会让他显得有些粗鲁和唐突，因此他又加上： _但不论如何，谢谢你。_

他漫不经心地猜测这位神秘人为什么不能用公司的邮箱给他发这封邮件，然后允浩就动身去找他的手表。他打开办公室门后，身形一顿，环视着眼前这个硕大并且照明充足的开放式空间。主要的办公区被划分成各个片区。在左边是跑游戏程序的地方。东海雇了一个中国籍的加拿大交换生带薪实习，亨利则在每一天中用不计其数、感情充沛的电邮传达他对游戏和网站设计的构思。

 

允浩隔壁的办公室本来是给东海准备的，但后者更倾向于占据那块处于开阔办公区边上的小隔间，方便他盯着软件开发部门。允浩暗自思忖东海这么做的实际原因是好和来来去去的员工中有吸引力的那几个搭话。

 

提起很有吸引力的员工…允浩扫了一眼昌珉，昌珉正在通电话，一边在文件盒中搜索着什么。允浩雇佣昌珉是因为后者和他之前的秘书一点都不一样：他原来的秘书对一切电脑相关的东西都持消极意见，热衷于告诉每一个人在线游戏对小孩子们心理成长极为不利，而且认为诸如犀牛怪一类的设定及其危险，因为孩子们或许会觉得这种东西是真实存在的。在允浩提议他们应该根据布尔吉斯页岩动物群设计新的游戏模型分支时，这位老秘书辞职了，理由是“宗教信仰上面的差异”。在这之前，允浩对他的秘书是一个如此狂热的神创论者这件事一无所知。

 

昌珉和他有云泥之别。首先，昌珉外貌俊美，而且沉默寡言，是个近乎古板的理性派，但昌珉嘴唇的形状无疑引人犯罪，他的颧骨线条过于有吸引力，几乎可以让光线弯折。他在工作上条理清晰的程度令人心生敬畏，同时，他的穿着打扮完美的无可挑剔。允浩曾经善意地提醒过昌珉，他们公司不要求员工在上班时穿正装。昌珉在那个时候用他深色、深邃的大眼睛凝视允浩，点了点头，并且在他第二天出现在公司时解开了衬衣的第一颗纽扣，把领带换成了领结。

 

允浩心里有一个没有对任何人提起的秘密，雪麋鹿是他按照昌珉的形象设计的。它永远神色警惕，迈着一双无边无际、无拘无束的长腿在他的办公室里漫步梭巡，但在受到冒犯的时刻，它就会变为暴行的化身。允浩曾数次偷听昌珉通过电话为送迟了的订书针和回形夹严责某些可怜的草包，或是和毫无效率可言的航空公司职员以及粗鲁的酒店前台员工展开雄辩。

 

昌珉非常，非常擅长履行他的职责。这挺可惜的，因为如果他没有这么一丝不苟，允浩早几个月前就会试着约他出去了。

 

 

TBC.

 

2.

 

3B会议室位于办公楼夹层。允浩的腕表原封不动地躺在他摘下它后随手一放的位置。他取回它后往回走，哈欠连天，思维迟缓，脚步在饮品机旁停下了。或许咖啡因可以振奋他的精神，最少能供给他熬过接下来的几个小时的能量。他在机器上胡乱按了按，然后在它开始咯吱响的时候倚上了它。他意识中的下一件事情是东海正握着他的肩膀摇来摇去，手里抓着一个装着热饮的一次性纸杯。

 

“老兄，你等咖啡机做你的拿铁时睡着了。”东海看着他，摇着头。“你今天就不该来公司。我觉得没有你我们也撑得过这五分钟的。”

 

允浩接过他的咖啡，费力地挤出个笑脸。“我明白。但是….”

 

“工作狂。我永远也理解不了这种人。”东海在和允浩并排穿过办公区的时候和他勾肩搭背。“正好，你现在因为时差快晕过去了，我完全可以占你便宜，骗你在我部门的财务报表上签名。”

 

“你想的美。”允浩从东海的胳膊底下钻了出来，他的咖啡从纸杯边沿豁了出来。“在我签字前所有部门的账单都要先过沈秘书的审。”

 

“哥。”东海假装让自己看起来受尽委屈。“昌珉一看到我的账单就严厉的不得了。连最小的事项我也必须给他解释清楚才行。好像我在被他审讯似的，这对我的名声很不友好。”

 

允浩忍着，没笑出声。“好吧，但我记得你有次想把三陪服务的账单记在公司的账目底下…”

 

“这不公平！”东海发出痛心疾首的呼喊。“那次是开玩笑的。”

 

“那可不是嘛。”允浩在东海的小隔间门前停住脚步，他伸出了手。“来吧，把你的账单拿给我。”

 

“唉，这就是我全心全意地爱着你的原因，我的好朋友。你是这个世界上最好的老板。”东海从抽屉里拿出几张钉在一起的纸。“真心感谢你，哥们儿。”

 

“不用谢。”允浩转头就把这几张纸放在了昌珉的办公桌上。“沈秘书，这些是李东海的预算单。请务必谨慎核对它。”

 

“我恨死你了，郑允浩！”东海在办公室那一头咆哮。

 

昌珉抿着他那双完美无瑕、光耀夺目的嘴唇，同时翻看着这份报账单。他滑动滚轮椅去够另一个文件盒，把它放在了他L型桌的一端，然后开始翻阅文件盒里的纸张。随着他身体前倾的姿势，他的西装外套向上缩去，允浩借此机会俯身在办工桌上，他假意阅览着上下颠倒的周计划，好掩饰自己粘在昌珉屁股上、鬼鬼祟祟的目光。

 

“Sir，您有意查看任何具体事项吗？”

 

“呃，”允浩噎着了，他在昌珉整理好衣服重新坐回办公椅的时候喝了口拿铁，“我想知道和CCTV-14的人的视频会议定在了什么时候。”

 

“下周三，十点整。”昌珉甚至不用看日程表一眼就回答了他。“我就此问题给您发过邮件了。”

 

“你知道，我查邮件的习惯很差劲。”允浩给昌珉递上一个抱歉的微笑。“你得当面告诉我才行。”

 

“我会在犀牛怪上贴便利条提醒您的。”

 

允浩冲昌珉皱了皱眉鼻子。“你不能这样。Happy不会同意的。”

 

昌珉对着允浩似笑非笑，然后他接起了电话。“好的，Sir。既然如此我会口头提醒您。现在，如果您不介意的话…”

 

这意味着解散。允浩回到自己的办公室里，喝掉了他的咖啡。他随意拽着笔记本电脑的鼠标，随着屏保的消失他看到了十五条新邮件，大部分都来自公司邮箱。昌珉一直对他谏言叫他从列表中退订，因为他没有必要因为打印机的墨水不够或者是女洗手间的一个坏掉的锁这样的鸡毛蒜皮而费心。但允浩没有这么做，因为他喜欢洞悉这一切。在这些邮件中偶尔其中会夹杂着闲谈或者流言蜚语，又或是本该是谁的私密对话被不小心地公开出来。与此同时，他也喜欢留心午餐菜单，在新推出的时候点些什么，这样一来昌珉就会出现在他面前，告诉他诸如“Sir，您没有必要和大家一起点团餐，您可以告诉我想吃什么，我会买过来”一类的话，允浩对此的答复从来都是昌珉已经够忙了，他不想打扰到对方。昌珉就会用一种又无奈又好笑的表情对他说，“但这是我的职责所在，Sir”，而在最近，这句话变成了“你真不可理喻，Sir”。

 

允浩翻阅着这些电邮，他仔细地看完了东海和亨利间意味不明的对话—— _哥们儿我成功了_ _LOLOL_ ，亨利写道，东海回复他 _XSWL_ _哥们儿_ ——其中话题可以是任何事。然后，在一堆有关于前台上摆着个干酪制造机究竟是不是不利于员工的健康和违反卫生条款的讨论之间，他发现了之前那封邮件的回复。

 

_我的措辞不够严谨。我应该说，你只对自己粗心大意。_

 

这让允浩迟疑了片刻。他回复： _你什么意思？_

 

不论是谁发了这封邮件，这个人还处在登入状态，因为下一条回复紧随其后： _你需要一个人来照看你。一个可以关心你的人。_

 

一阵毛刺刺的战栗窜上了允浩的脊背。他点击了电邮的抬头，想查看送信人的ID。显然，它来自一个匿名邮件发送网站，用户名是一堆字母和数字的乱码，不足以给他任何能揭露送信人真实身份的有价值的线索和提示。对方可能是任何人。他想着是不是谁单纯想找他的乐子，但也许并非如此。这有可能是会计部的姜先生，这个总是对他小题大做、给他塞自制泡菜和腌黄瓜的人，但也可能不是。也许是程·清洁工·先生，但也可能不是。

 

于是他回复： _我不需要任何人。_

 

 _你需要，_ 那人回道。 _你上赶着为每一个人奉献，搞得自己筋疲力尽，却从来没有好好照顾过自己。你需要放松下来。你需要一只可靠的手引领你向前。_

 

允浩在他的座椅中蠕动，他非常好奇自己会对“一只可靠的手”这种措辞产生浓厚性趣的原因。这整件事都愚蠢透顶。极有可能是东海在和他开玩笑，借此报复他部门账单的那回事。允浩笃信不疑，这是一桩恶作剧，但他决定陪对方玩到底： _听起来像是你要为此惩罚我了。_

 

电脑荧屏静默了片刻，然后他收到： _惩罚并非我的意图。_

 

 _那么是什么？_ 允浩在打字的时候笑出了声。 _你还要确保我也沉迷其中吗？_

 

_你误会我了。_

 

这让允浩感觉很糟糕。即使冷冰冰的电邮没有任何语气表露，这句话仍然透露出失望。他胡乱的移着鼠标，过了一会儿，决定写下： _我很抱歉。我刚才以为你只是想和我开个愚蠢的玩笑。_

 

在很长一段时间里对方都不曾回复他。允浩等了几分钟，期间尝试性地着手处理另外几个工作事务相关的电邮，但他的思绪总是不由自主地绕回到和这个匿名人的对话上去。这严重干扰了他的专注力。最后，他不得不耐着性子重新读了一遍他们的整个对话，在他看到最末尾的时候，新信息的提示框弹了出来。

 

_你愿意和我玩这个游戏吗？_

 

他迟疑了片刻。但好奇心很快把警戒心揍趴了。他回答： _我愿意。_

 

_好孩子。_

 

一种欲望席卷了他。黑白屏幕上平淡无奇的三个字已经足够在他心底掀起一场风暴。他打字的手带着轻微的颤抖： _那么我要做什么呢？_

 

回复接踵而至。 _明天来公司时不许穿内裤。我想看到你穿奶油色的长裤。紧身的那条。_

 

允浩长出一口气。这听起来没什么大不了的，甚至让他觉得有点失落。但不论如何，他刚才已经答应了对方的要求；他决定走着瞧。他写道： _没问题，我会照做。_

 

对方在短暂停顿后回复他： _我知道你会的。_

 

*

 

在接下来的一整天中，允浩都因为自己没穿内裤这件事实感到相当难堪。这条奶油色的长裤比一般的裤子要来得紧，而且，他非常肯定人们全都在盯着他看。事实上他尤其肯定前台的两个员工在早上他走进大厅，对他问候他早上好的同时把他的下半身仔仔细细地看了个遍。亨利在洗手间里碰到他时对他做了个怪表情，而昌珉，昌珉很好地掩饰了自己惴惴不安的心情，只有在允浩短暂地逗留在他办公桌前询问有关财政政策的报告进度的时候，昌珉的目光向下瞄了瞄，但转瞬即逝。只有东海像是没发现这回事似的，但这不奇怪，因为东海经常把真空出门的好处挂在嘴边，说不定他已经默认世界上的每个男人都是不穿内裤就在大街上晃荡的。

 

一直到午餐时间，他才收到了匿名人的电子邮件。

 

 _你照做了，_ 他的匿名联系人如是写道。 _我很开心。_

 

欣慰感冲刷着他的心脏。允浩这才发现他对这件事情这么紧张。他不明白为什么某个不曾露面的变态的看法在忽然之间对他来说变得无比重要，但覆水难收。也许是因为允浩不论做什么都要拼尽全力，精益求精。他喜欢带给他人快乐。即便在此时是某个无名的性变态。 _这样很不舒服，_ 他打字道。

 

 _当然如此，_ 回复如期而至。 _在我的意愿下你只得供人观赏。现在公司上下的所有人都在谈论这个。他们全都在幻想把你压倒在你的办公桌上，帮你把那根漂亮、粗硕的阴茎从紧身裤里解放出来。他们想不明白你为什么会这么打扮，而我是唯一知道原因的人。_

 

情欲开始在他的身体深处激荡。呃，他可够悲哀的，竟然为这么荒谬的事情性致勃勃，但他真的控制不了自己。他写道： _我这么做是因为你。_

 

_是的，的确如此。你真是个好孩子。_

 

这句赞扬直击他的脑髓。颤抖的允浩抓着Happy，把脸埋进了它毛茸茸的身体里。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

3.

 

接下来的几天内允浩收到了来自匿名联系人，或是他潜意识里的UC（Unknown Correspondent），一连串的命令。允浩推测UC是名女性。魔兽混搭公司有许许多多女性技术人员和设计人，极有可能是她们给他下了这个套，但允浩非常希望对方是个男人。如果UC的确是一名女性，那么她一定对他和别的男人搞在一起这件事情情有独钟，因为这些天里UC的命令中许多都和男性员工产生肢体接触相关，其中的头一个就是东海。和东海挨得近点从来都不能对允浩构成任何困扰；他们之间友好的互动来得相当自然——击掌，碰拳，又或者是开玩笑的互相推搡——但现在一切都变了质。其下蕴含着前所未有的秘密。

 

UC从来没有要求他和女性员工互动，这在方方面面都让他松了口气，但这也让他感觉UC对他的性倾向了如指掌。结合他在工作场合里向来都很低调的事实，这么一来就大大缩小了UC真实身份的可能性。

 

除非他的性向真的有这么明显。但也不是不可能。允浩一直以来都觉得自己还算冷淡，可现在他不得不承认自己的以为完全大错特错。

 

在他收到的所有命令中最残忍的莫过于UC昨天早上下达的那一条： _我禁止你触碰自己。没有我的允许，不准手淫。_ 这条命令执行起来尤其困难，因为他已经养成了一个习惯，在每天晚上都会幻想着UC在下一次会安排给他怎样的任务来自我纾解。他白日梦的范畴一直从跪在会议室的地板上被人胁迫，给董事会的全体成员提供性服务辗转到被一件件扒光衣服之后按在落地窗前从背后给人猛操，然后是——他最爱的一个——在他一场漏洞百出的动员演讲后，昌珉把按他趴在办公桌上，一边掌掴他的屁股，一边告诉他他刚才的举止是多么给公司蒙羞，又有多少需要被逐一订正的错误。

 

后者，让他的高潮来得非常、非常猛烈。

 

允浩不知道在接下来的一周里戒掉手淫会不会要了他自己的命，特别是在“严厉的昌珉”这一幻想不时就会漂浮在他脑海的情况下。因此，在他一边吃早餐一边在手机上浏览工作信箱而接到了UC的新指令时，现实的嘲讽变得无以复加： _在电梯里抚摸沈秘书的腿。_

 

光是想象这个场景就已经让允浩焦躁不安，他同时却认为这是所有命令中最容易实现的一个了。因为在他每天都几乎在同一时间和昌珉到达公司，在他们同乘电梯时，最少还有五个其他员工围在他们身边。在电梯里挤满了人的时候摸别人大腿一下根本不算个事儿，他可以用不小心碰到作为借口来轻松地带过。

 

就是这样。易如反掌。

 

除非，实际而言这件事执行起来非常困难。这天早上他开车到达停车场的时候，正巧有一辆送货车挡在了他的停车位之前，直到这个打乱他计划的不速之客离开前他不得不兜了五分钟圈子，然而在他以百米赛跑的速度冲进大厅时，电梯门正好在他眼前关紧了。因此，他不得不在大厅里摆着的巨大的奶酪制作机旁边逗留，被迫和前台员工展开礼节性的闲聊。后者没有看他的脸，目光在这整个时间段内都在他的裆部游弋，一直持续到电梯重新回到他们这一层的那一秒。

 

在他终于抵达了自己的办公室后允浩拿起了Happy，他沉思这下该用什么借口骗昌珉出来好让对方和自己共乘一部电梯，同时毫无意识地狠狠地拧着这个犀牛怪玩偶。根据昌珉留在他桌上的便条，今天他们要开两场会。但会议都被安排在了他们这一层。没必要乘电梯。这时候允浩脑子里能让昌珉下楼的唯一办法就只剩下拉响火警警报，但这样一来电梯也坐不成了。他真的想不出自己要怎么才能完成UC布置的任务。

 

直到午饭时间，他能做的唯有等待。然后他打电话给昌珉，让后者给他买寿司当午餐。昌珉刨根究底地询问允浩有没有什么偏好，甚至具体地问了他有没有心仪的日料餐厅。允浩差点就提议他们一起出去算了，但这样一来他的动机就变得非常可疑。因此，他告诉昌珉“随便买点什么都行，我肯定会喜欢的”，这之后就挂了电话。

 

几分钟后，他打开办公室门向外窥望。他没在办工桌前看到昌珉。 _计划成功！_ 允浩如释重负地朝电梯走去，但亨利叫住了他，想和他谈谈有关于给Hippeep小游戏新增关卡的事情；随后会计部的姜先生开始一股脑地告诉他他表妹五岁的小女儿是有多么热爱着魔兽混搭世界，这使允浩内心焦躁不安，他恐怕昌珉会在他能有机会进到电梯之前就带着寿司回来了。

 

但最终，他得以从人群中抽身，坐电梯下到了大厅层。他发现前台的人又在盯他的裤子前面了，允浩决定转身把不讨喜的屁股和后背对着他们。他从窗户向外张望，搜寻着带着他午餐的昌珉的身影。

 

他等了十分钟。这十分钟，加上他被亨利和姜先生拦下来谈话的时间，说明昌珉至少从他的办公桌前离开了半小时了。允浩猜测是不是昌珉在饭店前要排个长队。又或者是昌珉正在亲手给他卷寿司卷。而且，还要亲自下海给他捞鱼。

 

要么——要么就是昌珉遭遇了什么不测。允浩一点也不喜欢这个想法。他在大厅的窗前踱步，考虑着要不要打给昌珉。这时候他想起来自己把手机落在了楼上，就在Happy的身下。当他决定让前台给昌珉打个电话时，后者推着旋转门走了进来。昌珉手里拿着一个纸袋，上面印着一个高档日料店的图标，在允浩疾步走向他时他脸上露出了费解的神情。

 

“Sir，发生什么了吗？有什么紧急情况吗？”

 

“没。没什么。我就是…”允浩试图为他明显是在大厅里闲逛的行为编造一个合理借口。“我就在等你。因为我很饿。你走了快一个小时了。”

 

昌珉皱着眉头，看向腕表。“是三十六分钟，sir。我为此道歉。我想给您买到新鲜的寿司。”

 

“谢啦。”允浩走到电梯旁边，按下了上行键。

 

当允浩让在一边，邀请昌珉先进电梯的时候昌珉古怪地看了他一眼，小声对他说了句“谢谢，sir”。电梯里只有他们两个，因而显得又大又空旷。这让他要做的事情没有不动声色的可能。允浩凑近昌珉，往纸袋里看去。“你买了什么？”

 

“针鱼刺身，芝麻豆腐，海参，樱花米大福…”昌珉答复他，把纸袋递了过去。

 

允浩的全部心思都放在他被交于的任务上面，让他对其余事情的反应全都慢了半拍。纸袋从他的手指间滑落，摔在了地上。他们俩都立即低下身去，想把它捡起来。允浩的动作更快些，当他回过神来时，他已经蹲伏在了地上，脑袋低到了昌珉大腿的高度。他眨了眨眼。眼下机不可失。他用一只手抓住了纸袋，另一只空着的手迅速地，几乎是毫无痕迹地，沿着昌珉的小腿向上摸到了膝盖后边。

 

但昌珉僵住了。他倒吸一口气的声音被允浩听得清清楚楚。

 

 _哦，完蛋。_ 允浩也僵住了，他慌张地把纸袋上边攥成了一团。

 

“Sir。”昌珉开口时嗓音低沉沙哑，允浩抬起脸仰视他，在心里祈求他自己的样子别过分的无地自容。

 

昌珉自上而下地打量他，冷酷，自持，而且整个人真他妈的 _高挑无比_ 。“我认为这件事实在有失偏颇，sir。您说呢？”

 

允浩几乎要低头啜泣了。他真的不应该被如此轻易地挑起性欲。这有可能是因为他被禁止手淫。还有，可能是因为昌珉对“sir”这个词的咬字方法。该死的，这性感极了，几乎到了一种荒谬的程度，而现在他勃起了。 _操。_ 他简直硬的发痛，他觉得自己可以用手指钉穿水泥块，仅仅因为昌珉对他吐出的一个小小字眼，并且在同时俯视着他。然后，允浩因为这个领悟百心里百感交集，却不再是因为“sir”这个字；而是因为他正跪在地上，昌珉却站的笔直的事实。昌珉身处高位。笼罩着他。

 

天，这不太妙。但并非完全的糟糕透顶。

 

“Sir。”昌珉开口。现在他的声音充满忧虑。“Sir，你还好吗？”

 

“呃？”允浩这才发现他还是跪在地上。如果电梯门现在打开，电梯内部的场景一定诡异极了。

 

这时电梯停住了，门向两边缩去。

 

允浩猛地从地上弹了起来。这一次寿司从袋子里飞了出来，横尸满地。他傻愣愣地盯着这片狼藉。“操。…哦操。”

 

昌珉摇了摇头，叹了口气，开始向办公室走去，留下允浩独自在原地胡乱收拾着他的午餐。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

4.

 

次日，允浩在醒来时正热血喷张地晨勃着，他脑海中回荡着前夜春梦的记忆残片——他浑身赤裸地和昌珉共处在办公室，昌珉用羽毛和兔毛挠他的痒，一边给他做魔兽混搭世界最新的连载动画的详情汇报。当然，在他醒来时就已经把梦里调研小组的研究成果忘得一干二净。

 

他没有在梦境中射出来，这点确凿无疑。他现在真的很想来上迅速猛烈的一发，但是他已经对UC保证过他不会碰自己，他向来都会非常强硬地兑现自己的诺言。

 

 _非常_ 和 _强硬_ 是两个关键词。

 

他在床上侧过身去，把被子夹在两腿之间。他磨蹭着被子，就那么一点点。或许借助物品获得高潮而不是直接动手就算不上是作弊了。因为这样他就不会真的碰到自己。是的，他可以以此为借口——

 

他的手机响了，是电邮的提示音。允浩挫败地呻吟出声，他蠕动到床的另一头去查看那条新信息。是UC发来的： _好孩子，你这些天表现得棒极了。我觉得你值得一个奖励，在今天。_

 

在允浩想着自己差一丁点就破了戒的时候罪恶感戳着他的脊梁骨。他坐起了身，满怀希望地打字道： _我能碰自己了吗？_

 

 _不行，_ UC回复他。 _但相对地，让我来。_

 

天老爷。允浩必须得把两腿之间的被子抽走了，这下落在他勃起上的最轻微的触碰也会要了他的命。 _求你，_ 他写道，在这之后他不得不按了许多次删除键，因为他一直在打错字。

 

 _今天穿那件深V_ _领的白色短袖。_ UC下达命令。 _你在_ _Wiwaxia_ _发布会上穿过的那件。_

 

允浩盯着手机屏幕。那场发布会是五个月前的事了。他在那之后就没穿过那件白色上衣。至少没穿到公司去过。 _我不想穿这件，_ 他打完这句话，但是又把它整句删掉了。过去的几个月里他挤不出去健身房的时间，他的体重有点向上浮动。在只要他长一点肉就会直接跑到他的胸口的情况下，现在他上的半身前就显得格外丰满。

 

但一旦他拒绝穿这件衣服，UC就会撤销他的奖励。他权衡利弊，认为自己在为体重问题担忧和这份奖励之间更需要后者。

 

 _好的。_ 他打字。 _我会穿它的。_

 

 _真是我的好孩子。_ UC的回复让他感觉好到不可思议。

 

*

 

他遵从命令穿了那件白色的短袖，他配了一条黑色牛仔裤，在短袖之上还加了一件西装外套。一点没错，他真的长胖了。短袖比五个月前紧的多了，而且像瀑布一般湍流向下的领口让一大片肉体裸露了出来。

 

最少到了让前台员工的眼神从他的裤裆转移向上的程度。

 

在UC给他发信息前过去了半小时： _别再躲着了。脱掉外套，到办公室外面来，让我看看你。_

 

允浩立刻抖掉了他的西装，把它挂在了椅背后边。他喜欢在当前场景下他可以不假思索地遵照指令，不用再考虑些有的没的。在他和UC之间，后者会为他做一切抉择。这些决定可能微不足道，并且有些犯蠢；但不论如何它们都让事情变得简洁明了起来。并不是说他的工作让他倍感压力——不像是操刀的外科医生或者是股票交易员的工作那样——但自从他和UC之间的这码事开始后，他感到轻松了不少。这让一切不再像是一潭死水。

 

他读完了余下的工作邮件然后走出了办公室，走进了办公区域，他四处闲逛着，给UC展示自己正在服从他的命令。亨利在半路拦住了他，和他谈了谈新的奇颈鹿数学小游戏，然后允浩叫住了东海，让他参到这几个小问题的讨论中来。东海大摇大摆地穿过办公区，他瞄了一眼允浩的短袖，“哥们儿，少吃点甜食吧以后？”

 

允浩的脸颊发烫。他一时之间想不出什么有理有据的回击，只能开玩笑地搡了一下东海，然后就把注意力重新集中在小游戏的讨论中了。在亨利给东海演示程序出错的地方时允浩向后退步，他用两手环抱住胸口。他现在真的很希望自己还穿着那件外套。

 

“我想我知道怎么让程序运行变得稳定起来。”东海从亨利贴便签的啤酒杯上扯下一张便利条，飞快地写下了他的解决方案。他直起身后看到了允浩的站姿，窃笑着说：“哥，别做这个动作，都挤出乳沟了。”

 

“你真混蛋。”允浩对着东海的屁股飞起一脚，他的动作很夸张，但没使多大力气。“赶紧把奇颈鹿的报错解决好了，否则我要因为你玩忽职守把你炒掉。”

 

“我手上有公司四分之一的股份！”

 

“你还是混蛋。”允浩把东海赶回到他的小角落里，在回到自己的办公室的半中央停在了昌珉的办公桌前。“有给我的信吗？”

 

“Sir。”昌珉拿起几个信封，把它们递给允浩，但在这之前他视线迅速地扫过了允浩的胸前。“这些是全部需要在几天之内回信的重要信件。如果您可以尽快处理它们我会很感激的。”

 

“我现在就看。谢谢你。”允浩把信件拿回办公室，他逐一浏览他们，查阅着昌珉在信纸边角的留白中做的批注。他把它们按照回复顺序依次整理好后放在了Happy身边，然后，他查查阅了电子邮箱。

 

有一封来自UC的未读信息，发送于十七分钟前： _天，你真是光彩照人。_

 

这和东海几乎刺伤了他的自尊心的评语完全相反。允浩一只手摩挲着衣服领口，另一只手用一指禅打字： _那么现在我最少可以确定你不是东海了。_

 

信息新回复他： _你怎么得到这个结论的？_

 

 _因为，_ 允浩写道， _如果你真的是要按照你所说的那样照顾我的感受，就不会先对我冷嘲热讽后又反过来夸奖我。_

一阵沉默，然后是： _你是对的。我不会这么做。_

 

允浩打字： _所以你不是东海了？_ 他犹豫片刻，然后删掉了句尾的问号。他想让自己的语气肯定一些。

_我是谁很重要吗？_

 

这个问题让允浩陷入思考。他不得不承认，如果他最后发现UC的真实身份是程·清洁工·先生或者会计部的姜先生后，肯定会感到失望。但同时，他也喜欢这种对方保持匿名的状态，这种感觉还不错。一切都不可思议，但他确实感觉到了一切被接管后的安定，正像是UC想让他感受到的一样——被关心着。这是他始料未及的，但一旦他从中尝到了甜头，他就再也不想放手了。如果让这种感觉持续下去的代价是UC一直保持匿名，那么允浩觉得自己可以忍受这一点。

 

但在将来UC的身份会不会变得重要起来，这还真不好说。

 

允浩深呼吸，写下： _你的身份不重要。我喜欢你为我做的这些事。_

 

UC回复他： _但你明白我为什么要这么做吗？_

 

允浩在给出答复前沉思了一小会儿： _最开始我以为你在逗我玩。尽管在我差不多明白了你的态度是认真严肃的之后，我依然觉得这是个游戏。你让我不穿内裤那次，你让我去摸东海的时候，还有别的——说真的，在干这些事的时候我觉得自己挺蠢的。但同时它们深深吸引着我，大部分原因是在之前，这些在我看来就像是一个我能随时从中抽身的游戏。_

 

UC的问题很直接： _是什么改变了你的这个看法？_

 

允浩深深吐息，他摸了摸自己的后颈。他看向Happy，试图从它那里得到精神力的支撑。他的犀牛怪对他回以微笑。 _昨天，_ 允浩写下，他盯着鼠标指针，整理着自己的思绪。 _在你告诉我和昌珉产生肢体接触后，我没能立刻完成这个任务，我被迫编了个借口把昌珉骗出了办公室，才能和他同乘一部电梯。完成那个任务挺困难的。我差点失败了。就是在那时我发现自己“想要”去完成它。不光是因为你叫我这么做的，而是我想去执行任务。而且就算我在他面前把午餐摔了满地、昌珉大概会觉得我低能而且举止诡异，我还是很喜欢这种感觉。就像是我开始创业、成立了这个公司那时的感觉。还有我第一次把犀牛怪玩偶抱在怀里的感觉。我这么比喻是不是很奇怪？_

 

在允浩等待着回复的时候他无力分心做其它任何事。他口干舌燥。他向来不会这么坦诚地对谁倾诉内心的想法，而且他现在真的对自己究竟在做些什么毫无头绪。这肯定是因为UC无名无姓，并且似乎对按照个人标准来评判他这回事不感兴趣。UC会要求他去做某些事，但似乎并不打算从他这里得到些什么。最起码不是物质上的回报。他只会对允浩…提出建议，然后允浩会遵从他的建议，并且在完成这些目标时感觉良好。从某种荒唐的角度而言，允浩觉得自己很信任UC。

 

 _这不奇怪，_ UC写道。 _你总是全心全意地为他人服务。你试着带给他们快乐。你总是向外伸出援手。你总是心系未来，想着精益求精。现在，你应该学会如何照看好自己，就在此时此地，你要懂得有某个人是认真地关心着你。这就是我们之间发生这些事情的原因。你要知道我会为你打点一切。_

 

这条信息带给允浩战栗，让他觉得头重脚轻。他凑近屏幕，心中充满渴求。在他能对自己的言行再三考量前，他已经打字道： _你是谁？_

 

 _你的求知欲如此旺盛，_ UC回复他。 _很好。那么，来见我吧。_

 

*

 

这个储藏间里温暖而昏暗。允浩用他手机上的手电筒分辨方向，避开堆成小山的、装满复印纸的纸箱和塑料盒。有必要让人来整理一下这间屋子了；这简直是一团糟。他不小心踩到了什么，那个塑料制品在他的脚底咯吱作响。也许是一支笔。他决定在和UC幽会完毕之后立刻告诉昌珉叫人来把这里收拾整齐。

 

允浩在跋涉到房间深处后再一次检查了UC给他下达指令的电子邮件： _在下午三点三十四分时去储藏间，要分秒不差。带上手机。但关掉屏幕。走到房间最里面，面对墙壁。把双手举在后脑勺，十指相扣。在我进到房间里是不许转身。也别碰我。别说话。能有多安静就保持多安静。如果你不服从以上任何一条命令，我会立刻离开。_

 

他当然明白，和UC的会面不可能是什么轻松美差。他从没产生过UC会邀请他喝一杯，或者是共进晚餐之类的天真想法，但他想象中的情景要比他的现状好上许多。他现在不但整个人淹没在一堆办公用品中，而且显得行为鬼祟，被动等待着对方的到访。可他必须承认，这件让他兴奋不已。这种颠覆的感觉几乎带着毁坏性；在他公司、属于他的储藏间里，因为一个陌生人要对他做的事情而“性”致盎然。

 

他真心希望UC别是程·清洁工·先生。或者姜先生。

 

手机屏幕暗了下去，他把它放进口袋里。四周几乎完全黑暗。他什么也看不到，就算是近在他眼前的墙砖缝隙。他可以听到从远处的办公室里传来中央空调旋叶嗡鸣的声音。当他转换身体姿势时他的脚碰到了一个纸盒，它推动了另一个，引发了一阵山体滑坡，从声音判断，摔落的东西是塑料文件夹。

 

允浩没理会这个，他把手在后脑勺放好，就像他被命令的一样。空调器继续转着。他嗅闻着纸张和硬纸板的气息。每一分钟都被拉长。他试图从空调机每次运行的间隙判断自己在这个房间里呆了多久。也许有五分钟。也许快十分钟了。判断时间很困难，他的感官迷失了，这种感觉很怪异，就好像时间卷成了圆环，正在重复地流逝。

 

现在他能闻到别的味道。不只是纸张和打印机的墨水味儿了，还有一缕刺激性的——荧光笔的气味，他记得这个。这房间里可能有修正液和胶水棒。如果他在这呆的时间够长，他可能会因为这些办公用品的化学气味嗨到头昏脑涨。这个想法让他抖了抖，他忍住一个紧张兮兮的笑，然后把手肘向前伸去，这样一来他就能把小臂贴上脑袋两侧，阻断一切声音，他深深地吸了口气。

 

他能闻到自己身上的味道，古龙水，肌肤，还有几不可闻的汗味。在这些气味的包裹下他有可能没法从UC身上的味道辨别对方的身份。允浩之前很希望从UC身上闻到点明显的香水味，这样他在之后就能扫荡整个办公室，排查核实UC的真实身份。同时他也认为UC不可能这么粗心大意。

 

他放松身体，保持了自己的姿势。他在黑暗中闭上眼睛，把精神集中在吐息上。空调机响着。又停下。再次打开。这让他放松下来。有谁知道储藏间是个放松身心的好地方呢？他真应该更频繁地到这里来。

 

允浩开始沉浸在自己的思绪中。

 

但门被打开了了，这个响动把他猛地从自己的世界里推了出来。他咻地抬起头，但他极力保持了直视前方。在墙面上出现了一道狭窄的光道，随着门的关闭，一切又黑暗下来。

 

唯有静默。这种沉默维持了很久。七十八秒。允浩一秒一秒地数了过去。他和内心中和改变姿势、转过身去伸出手的紧迫想法做着斗争。他咽下了一切想说些什么的欲望。震颤攀上他的四肢百骸。他正在发抖。但， _天呐_ ，UC都还没碰他一根指头，他却已经摇摇欲坠。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

5.

 

他听到脚步声，紧接着空气被搅动，产生漩涡。UC把一个碍事的纸箱踢到了一边，紧紧贴在了他的身后。允浩喘了口气。这下他肯定UC绝对不是姜先生。也不是什么女人。太好了，这是个男人。而且是个高挑的男人，因此东海被百分之百地排除在外了，可剩余的人选还有不少——包括昌珉。好极了，他向上苍祈祷他身后的人是昌珉，而且是那个严厉的昌珉。允浩向后顶着，顶向他身后的人的下身，他颤抖着，渴求着能贴上一根对方可爱的、粗长的勃起。

 

UC发出了愠怒的啧声。允浩因为一阵愉悦不由自主地蠕动起来。这让UC向后退步，接着两只手掐上了他的胯部，然后用拇指指腹狠狠顶进了允浩的臀大肌。天，这可真他妈的 _疼_ 。他的肌肉紧绷着，这让UC的拇指更用力地撵磨着那块地方。钻心的疼痛让允浩向前挣动，想要从这种压迫中逃开。

 

荒谬的是，在这种情况下他仍然勃起了。他的阴茎被禁锢在牛仔裤里，让他感到不适。把手从后脑勺上挪开是不被允许的，因此他不能调整自己的裆部。允浩现在一点也不喜欢UC了。如果他可以更靠近墙面，他就能试着摩擦那儿。又或者，他可以直接摔倒在纸箱堆里，但这可能让他坚硬的阴茎扭伤，然后他的工伤原因就会是史无前例的尴尬透顶。

 

UC的两手钳制着允浩的胯骨，拇指沿着衣摆下方探了进去。他抚摸着允浩的腰身，紧接着，一只手伸进了允浩的前襟，在小腹上摩挲。允浩吸气收腹，在UC突然拧了他一把的时候被惊地猛地喘息。这是在惩罚他不合时宜的虚荣心。

 

UC的手滑动着，抚摸他，在他的身上探索着。允浩竭尽全力保持静止不动，可在他身上游弋的爱抚过于令人分心。他直起身子，挺胸抬头，希望UC能明白这个暗示。但他突然之间的动作让他和UC之间的距离急速缩小，某个瞬间里，他感觉到了UC的发梢擦过了他背在脑后的双手。他僵住了，他的心脏剧烈地跳着，恐慌涌了上来。他刚刚违反了命令之一。他碰到了UC。他想为自己辩解—— _我不是故意的！_ ——但他已经感觉到UC正在抽身离开。 _别。不要，别走。_ 允浩摇着头，他发出了一点微弱的声音，但没有说话。错上加错是没有必要的。

 

UC退开了，但还没离开这个房间。允浩静候着，他的呼吸很急促，他的脉搏弹跳着，在他的耳蜗中砰砰作响。他现在连空调机的噪音都听不见了；他的全部精神都集中在感知中，还有正站在他后方的UC身上。

 

 _求你。_ 允浩想着。 _别离开。请你再来碰碰我。_

 

然后，UC回到了他身边，用手臂环绕着他的腰，他们在静默中伫立了一小会儿，姿势形成了一个古怪的拥抱。允浩真的非常、非常努力地保持了完全的静止，他恐怕最轻微的动作都会毁掉这一切。

 

UC的手向上探去。他的短袖在他的身上卷了起来。他的皮肤因为UC的触碰紧绷着。忽然他觉得很痒，一阵笑声几乎要脱口而出。他把笑意强压下去，试着把呼吸放缓。一直以来他的呼吸都太急促了，他的心跳也在加速，而且这个房间里是如此黑暗，又这么热。他在一种非常脆弱、微妙的恐慌感边沿摇摇欲坠，他的心智被两种想法撕扯着，一种要叫他立刻结束这场荒唐的遭遇，另一种希望它永远别停。他的理智孜孜不倦地劝告着他，但现实的感官侵扰进来，UC的双手摩擦允浩的胸口，然后揉捏起来。

 

再一分钟，允浩下定决心。他最多容忍这件事情再一分钟。

 

UC隔着他的短袖拧了一下他的乳头。又快又狠。

 

情欲像电流般冲刷他的身体。他的身体向着他身后的UC弹去，他无法控制从自己喉咙里逃逸的呻吟声。他几乎能感觉到UC露出的满意的微笑，因为UC又重复了这个动作。掐拧。揉捏。拉扯。

 

允浩的膝盖软了下去。他拼命想保持安静，但要让他完全克制住那些从他身体里倾泻而出的小声、无助、没完没了的微弱噪音是不可能的。

 

UC也磨蹭着他的身体，胯下顶着他的臀部，而且在同时毫不留情地摧残着允浩的乳头。这种疼痛无与伦比，尖锐、炽烈的刺痛毫无保留地把兴奋传导到他的下身。而且，他要承认这比他自己手淫的感觉要好太多了。只有一件事美中不足，如果他能调整一下他的勃起就好了——但他一旦碰到自己的阴茎，就会无法挽回地猛烈射精。或许忍下去才是最好的，在最后一刻才迎来高潮，尽管现在他觉得自己的五脏六腑都在燃烧。在他因为缺氧而抽吸时他闻到了自己身上的味道，又热，又情欲激昂。他希望UC喜欢他现在的样子，因为他现在的感觉太他妈好了，好到无以复加。

 

然后，UC发出了一点声音。它含混不清，在片刻间就消匿在了空气中，但这听起来像是声呻吟。UC把手指深深陷在允浩胸前的软肉里，十根指尖抠进了短袖的布料，紧接着，在他下流地抚摸之后，再一次地掐住了允浩的乳首，唐突又猛烈，与此同时，UC吻上了允浩的后颈，这个吻如此温柔，如此柔软，UC动作之间的对比过于鲜明，这种反差将允浩推过了他的边界。

 

“天。”允浩喘息着，他绝望地想要把自己的感受用语言表达出来。“这也。棒极了。”紧接着，他就在牛仔裤里射了出来。操，他的精液糊了他一身——而且，他觉得又湿又热，还有，天呐， _不是吧，_ 他才没有把自己弄得这么难堪，上帝啊，简直太难堪了。

 

UC沿着他的颈椎舔到了他的发际线。允浩抖个不停。他究竟攒了多少精液？就像是洪水一样，但他控制不住自己，幸好房间里很暗，因为他的脸颊一定因为羞赧烧得通红。

 

这之后，UC的抚摸向下滑去，握住了他半勃的阴茎，UC用上了手掌和五指，在他牛仔裤濡湿的裆部磨蹭着。这太淫秽了，简直大错特错，但同时也太让他兴奋了，可UC放开了他，整只手都挪开了，接着，在沉默中允浩忽然听到深深吸气的声音。 _哦操，_ UC不是在嗅闻手掌上沾着的允浩精液的味道吧？而且——接下来还有一点湿润的声音，UC确凿无疑地舔了自己潮湿的手掌，这种有悖常理的堕落行为夺去了允浩所有的呼吸能力。

 

接下来是更多的沉默，然后UC离开了。允浩听到了他的脚步声，门把被拧开。门缝中透出一点光线，又被完全关上。

 

允浩颤抖着呼气，他的腿还在发抖，他的皮肤被汗液打湿。他挪到了房间的另一侧，倚靠着储物架，把发热的额头贴上冰凉的金属。他就这么发着呆，直到他的手机震动了一下。

 

 _你可以出来了，_ 新信息写道。 _我对你的表现非常满意。_

 

允浩举步维艰地走到门边，他差点被一个纸盒绊倒。他顿了顿，用手整理着头发，把后脑勺上肯定是乱七八糟的发丝压平，然后他打开了储藏间的门，向外张望。他象征着安全的办公室像是在千里之外。他不得不带着一对红肿疼痛的乳头和满裤裆的精液从他每一个雇员面前路过。

 

感谢苍天，他今天穿了黑色的牛仔裤。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

6.

 

 _你有无限潜能，_ UC在几天后写道。 _我想带你逐一将它们认清。我要你做的一切都是为了你自己好。把它们当成带你领略其它可能性的邀请。正因为这是邀请，你当然可以回绝它。但是，我非常希望你能接受它。_

 

允浩放下了手里的早餐，盯着这封邮件。UC在过去的几天里只给他下达了为数不多的几条命令。让他感觉他们往回退了一步，一切回到了“穿这件衣服”，“做这件事”这样的小要求上来，这让允浩怀疑起UC的目的是不是要在他们储物间里的幽会之后慢慢放松警惕。在看到这个邮件后，允浩明白了UC是要让他等，让他在这种被动的等待里被慢火炖煮，直到他的意志变得松软无比，几近融化，然后——然后现在，他已经会为UC的任何要求孤注一掷。

 

 _带一套换洗衣物到办公室来，_ UC这么告诉他，所以允浩正在他的衣橱里挑选衣物。今晚，他和东海要给一个海外投资商做提案汇报，因此拿一套西装到公司去没什么好大惊小怪的。实际而言，他对UC能在这时给他提供一个分散注意力的消遣充满感激，因为今晚的提案算得上一件头等大事，它所占据的脑容量几乎要和UC一样多了。只有一点不同，那就是他在想着UC的时候动的是自己的爬虫脑，而他在准备这个提案演讲的时候需要投入真正的、不沾黄料的科学思维。荒唐的是，在这两种极端想法的拉扯中，还诞生了一大堆魔兽混搭世界新的怪物住民的设计雏形。

 

当他抵达办公室时，他的脑袋里已经满是关于威瓦西亚小游戏的新计划，他在从电梯冲到办公桌前的这段路中对所有人都熟视无睹。他把西装袋随手丢向了长沙发，一屁股坐在了地板上，立刻开始给新游戏的各个关卡打草稿。紧接着他又抓了几张纸，在上面写下了在他把草案交给设计小组时，后者在完全理解这个游戏概念前有可能产生的一连串疑问。

 

昌珉走了进来，把一杯咖啡放在他的桌上。“Sir，”他说，“您坐到这里来或许会自在很多。”

 

“嗯？”允浩抬头看去，意识到自己正淹没在一片纸张的海洋中。“啊。”他把草稿收拢，站起了身。“ _寒武纪生命大爆发！_ ”他说着，“你觉得这个当游戏的名字怎么样？”

 

“威瓦西亚的？我认为这不错，sir。听起来激动人心。”昌珉说着，把一个黄色便利条贴在了犀牛怪头顶。允浩却看也不看一眼，直接揭掉了它，把它贴在了日历簿上。

 

“告诉东海我要见他，越快越好，叫他来和我核对一下今晚演讲的笔记。”他说着，继续和他的游戏草稿作斗争。

 

“好的，sir。”昌珉路过了沙发。“需要我帮你把西装挂起来吗，sir？”

 

“好的，谢了。”允浩停住了，他俯视着散漫在他桌面的纸张。哎，这些简直一无是处。不会有人想玩这个游戏的。它无聊透顶，而且把第六级的关卡设计得这么困难真的毫无必要。或许他再加一只怪兽会改善情况。又或者这样只会把它变得更糟，他究竟要怎么做才能让游戏体验正确地提升呢？

 

允浩挫败地呻吟出声，他把面前的纸片揉成了一团后一把扔飞了，扔到了房间的另一头。他用双手掩住脸庞后叹了口气。操，光是这样远远不够。他潜意识里的金蛋就在他的脑海中某一处等待孵化，但现在它仅仅在撩拨着他的心，悠闲地懒在巴哈马的阳光浴躺椅里，一边喝着鸡尾酒一边冲他挥手。

 

“Sir。”

 

允浩从指缝里窥视。昌珉正看着他，一双深邃的大眼睛里盈满诚挚的担忧，而且——而且…

 

但昌珉的表情转瞬即逝。“别忘了您的咖啡，sir。我会转告李先生您想见他。”

 

整个早上他都没再收到UC的信息。允浩咬着指甲盖，他先是忙了会儿他的新企划，又修改了演讲的稿子，而且查了好几遍邮箱。昌珉提早给他带来了午餐，允浩狼吞虎咽地解决了它。东海来来回回地进出他的办公室，他们一起重新写了演讲稿的一部分。他们叫来亨利旁听，后者对这个提案赞不绝口。

 

最终，所有人都离开了他的办公室，允浩叹着气，靠回了椅背里。他已经为演讲蓄势待发，但现在距离正式开始还有好几个小时。他整个人都沉浸在这种气氛里，想要让他对新游戏的构思进行必要的抛光打磨是不可能的，于是他干脆这件事搁在脑后，拿起了笔记本电脑，诚心祷告UC会发给他新信息。

 

这回他心想事成。

 

 _下午一点十二分，要分秒不差_ ——允浩很欣赏UC对时间的精妙把握，但它毫无规律可循；从来都不是整点又或是三刻钟，而是一些随机的时刻，这只让一切显得更加精妙—— _我想让你告诉沈秘书，你在接下来的半个小时里不希望被任何人打扰。点击这些链接。第一个是私密即时对话网站。第二个是视频会议网站。这些是你需要的用户名和登录密码_ _…_

 

允浩读了这条指令两遍，然后拿起了电话。“昌珉，你可以在接下来的半小时了替我接我的电话吗？就让我别被人打扰。”

 

“好的，sir。”电话那头传来敲击键盘的声音，然后是昌珉翻动日历表的刷刷声。“Sir，”他说道，“我想提醒您，在两点钟您有和NHK的西山代表的通话预约。”

 

“好的。谢谢你。”允浩把这事完全忘记了，尽管这个电话预约在昌珉之前写给他的那个醒目的黄色便利条上写的清清楚楚。“我会在那之前准备好的。谢了。”

 

“不用谢，sir。”昌珉挂掉了电话。

 

允浩点进了那个连接，登陆了即时聊天平台，他按照指令把聊天窗口移到了屏幕一端。然后他捣鼓起在线视频会议网站。他输入了一个电话号码——这个号码对他而言完全陌生，它由一串数字组成，长到让允浩觉得这通电话一定接了十八个国家的线——然后他等待着电话打通。他的胃像铅块。他的肩膀酸痛，钝痛掠过他的后背。他的右脚在滚轮椅的支架上弹动着。

 

视频软件联通了，窗口弹了出来。除了在右上角以一个小框外它漆黑一片，他在小框里面看到了自己。允浩凑近屏幕去看摄像头，在那个小屏幕里看到了自己放大的脸后又撤回身。他等待着UC的面孔出现在那个大窗口里，但他的荧幕始终黑暗。或许是UC把摄像头挡住了，又或者是压根就没开。对此，允浩悲喜交集。说实话，尤其是在今天，他不觉得自己的心智经受得住UC真实身份的揭露的考验。

 

一条信息在白色的即时聊天窗里弹了出来。 _别这么紧张。我在。_

 

允浩打字回他： _我看不到你。_

 

 _但我看得到你，_ UC回复。 _别打字了。对我说话。_

 

“你戴着耳机吗？”允浩大声地问，在他听到自己讲话的声音后感觉有点难为情。这问题蠢透了。UC当然会戴耳机。魔兽混搭世界的所有员工都会在一天中的某天时段戴着耳机；他不介意他的雇员在工作时间听听音乐，又或是开五分钟小差看个在线视频什么的。最起码UC不会因为戴着耳机就惹人耳目。

 

 _是的，_ UC回复他。 _并且在接下来的半小时里，我是唯一听得到你的声音的人。放松。_

 

“所以…”允浩在他的办公椅上坐立不安，他来回地晃荡着，椅背被他撑成一个紧绷的弧形，“你不会录像，或者——或者干出像是在公司企业网页上在线直播之类的事情吧？”

 

很久之后他才等到下一条回复： _事情到了这一步，我很希望你已经明白我不可能做出那样的行径。我存在的意义是照顾你。让你感到安心。你选择交于我你的信任，那么我永远、永远也不会背弃它、滥用它。_

 

允浩头昏脑涨，他还有点恶心想吐，就好像他在突然之间染上了流感。他明白这是因为他很紧张。在他双肩之间打了结的肌肉如此僵硬，使一阵一阵的疼痛直窜他的脑门。他现在的样子看起来肯定病恹恹的，或是吓坏了，也可能两者兼有，因为片刻之后，另一条信息弹了出来。

 

_放松。别想太多。让我接管一切。_

 

“求你。”允浩小声说。“告诉我该做什么。”

 

UC要求他调试了摄像头的角度，然后允浩花了几分钟移动他的笔记本电脑，直到UC对视角感到满意。

 

“你想不想，嗯…”允浩朝他的大腿根比划了下，半秒的延迟后他在小窗口里看到了自己的动作。他直直望进摄像头里。“你想不想看…？”

 

 _我无比渴求能目睹你那根漂亮的大阴茎，_ UC如是写道， _但不是在今天。很快，我将会抚摸过你身体的每一寸，将你完全地占有，但不是在今天。因为今天，我的美丽男孩，我只想着着你的脸蛋。我想在你自慰到高潮的时候看着你的脸。你是如此敏感。如此热切地向四周传递你内心的情感。有时_

 

句子的激流戛然而止。允浩把两手摆在桌面上，他向前靠去。“有时怎样？”

 

 _有时你和我对视，你眼底的景象几乎夺去了我的呼吸，_ UC打字。 _你对此一无所知。你渴求的事物如此之多。我能给予你的如此之多。_

 

允浩羞赧万分。这是种滑稽的感觉。太老一套了。他很少因为别人称赞自己而害羞，特别是在整个魔兽混搭公司是仰仗他提出的每一个畅销的创意才有了如今的成功的情况下，即便他像所有人一样喜欢受人褒奖，但不可避免的是他总是要站在公司和全体雇员的立场上接受赞扬。只有极少数场合中这些夸奖是针对他个人的，因此要让他坦然接受UC所说的话无疑非常困难。

 

他又读了一遍这条消息。难为情再一次蠢蠢欲动。“你几乎不能呼吸了？”他问道，声音柔和，充满好奇，抬眼看进了摄像头。也许他的想法很天真，但他在这之前从没预料到UC会在命令和服从之外的场景中想着他。就算是他们经历了储藏间里的那件事之后，允浩也以为UC单纯只是因为掌握了玩弄自己老板的这份权力感到兴奋而已。他真的没有想过他们之间还有别的可能。从没。他没有预料到他们之间的联系可以听上去如此…浪漫。

 

 _你令我感到窒息，_ UC写道。 _我也想对你做同样的事。你会允许我这么做吗？_

 

“我会的。”允浩说。

 

_把你衬衣的纽扣全都解开。但别脱下来，敞开前襟，让我能看到你的身体。_

 

“像这样吗？”他照做了，扣子一个接着一个地被扯开。他试着让自己的动作性感点，但他两手发抖，三颗纽扣在同一时刻弹开了，他为自己表演的逊到爆的脱衣秀感到难堪。当扣子全部解掉后，他把衬衣的领子翻了起来，然后把衬衣滑下了双肩，让它卷在了他的后背。

 

_抚摸自己。揉你的胸。告诉我这感觉怎么样。_

 

“呃。”允浩用指腹触碰锁骨，然后手掌滑到了胸口。“嗯，它挺软的？软乎乎的，就像是。不好意思。我没空——”

 

 _你美极了，_ UC打字道，这让一阵喜悦在允浩心中爆发。掐 _你的乳头。弄硬它们。让它们为我变得充血红肿。_

 

允浩呻吟着。他照做了。他的阴茎猛地弹了起来，对他刚才的动作产生了令人绝望的兴趣，希望自己也能得到这份注意力。他颤抖着。他又掐了自己的乳头一下，但这次用力很轻。他全身汗毛竖立。一切都变得过于敏感了。

 

 _用力些，_ UC命令他。 _我想听你发出喘息。_

 

热潮席卷了他。允浩服从了。他呻吟出声。这一声太响了，回音几乎在办公室回荡起来。但这份尴尬却让他更加兴奋。不仅如此，他还想象着昌珉正站在门外，偷听着。天，这也太刺激了。现在，他的勃起正漏着前液，把他的内裤弄得一团糟。他想把拉链拉开，伸一只手去纾解自己的欲望，但在得到UC的许可之前他不能这么做。等待简直是折磨，一场针对他耐心的，令他战栗、令他躁动的折磨。

 

_告诉我你的感受，你在想些什么。_

 

“我——我…”允浩拉扯着自己的乳首，这一次更加用力，他向他的办公椅里跌去。他的乳头像是在燃烧，他的阴茎对它们感到同情，跳动着——但也许是因为嫉妒也说不定。然后他用上了自己的指甲，他刮擦着那敏感的两个小点，想象着UC正在啃咬他。“我正在想你。我很混乱，这里很热。我闻得到我自己的气味。我的阴茎真的很硬，而且——而且…”

 

_你脸红了。为什么？_

 

哦，操，这也太难了，他说不出口。他扭动着，继续拧着自己的乳头。疼痛融化成快感，狠狠地舔上他的脊梁。他的阴茎在裤子的拉链上摩擦着。这种程度的磨蹭显然还不足以让他高潮，但这感觉真他妈棒极了。他的四肢变得沉甸甸的，就像他正在趟过一滩沥青。

 

_告诉我，宝贝。_

 

允浩把注意力转回到电脑上，他对着摄像头眨了眨眼。他在屏幕底下的小窗口里看到了自己的脸。操，他的神色迷幻，但他还没做任何出格的事呢。他看着自己的影像，凝视着自己，伸出舌头，舔过嘴唇，天， _上帝啊，_ 他的样子完全是意乱情迷。

 

_告诉我。_

 

他继续拧着他的乳尖，手上的力道是他能承受的极限，疼痛让他呜咽起来，让他在他的椅子里抽搐，两腿大开，他把头向后仰去，说话时听起来像是呻吟。“我想让你现在就进到房间里来操我。我想让你咬我，舔我，随你高兴。我想——我…”

 

他无法继续讲下去了，感官的刺激不知疲倦地打着转。他的身体拍打着座椅，头颅摇摆。他太热了，被打湿了的头发黏在他的额头上，贴在他眼前。允浩抽吸着，他的呼吸支离破碎，尖锐无比。“求你。我硬的发痛。我的——”他又顿住了，心跳急速，脸色更加潮红，但他强迫着自己继续说下去：“我的小穴——它正绞在一起，我想要——操，我想要任何可以填满它的东西。我想要你进入我的身体。然后狠狠地操我。”

 

 _哦，好极了，_ UC打字。 _我的漂亮男孩。_

 

允浩滑落下去。他觉得自己一定是喝醉了。“求你，我能...”

 

_裤子脱掉。让我看着你手淫。_

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

7.

 

他脱裤子的速度还不够快，他的动作是这样急躁，他简直要因为自己没把裤拉链连着扯下来这件事感到惊讶了。他的勃起向上弹去，内裤被顶了起来，他的体液打湿的那块布料沾满情欲的狂野气息。这股味道直冲他的脑门，提醒着他感官之上的每一个细节：他脊背上滚落的汗珠，磨蹭着他肋骨的棉麻布料，在他手里，温热、坚硬的他自己的性器。他都湿了，阴茎顶端的裂缝里渗出前液，他用拇指揉着那个湿乎乎的地方，把整个龟头弄得紧绷黏滑。允浩握着他的勃起，从上到下地撸了一次，他的手指蹭过自己的阴毛。然后他调整到了一个合适的力道和角度，开始自慰，他的视线纹丝不动地盯住摄像头，好让UC看着自己。

 

快感和渴求猛地击中他。允浩逐渐地把手里的动作保持在一个频率上，片刻后他直视屏幕，问道，“你喜欢我这么做的样子吗？”

 

_是的。_

 

“你想要到这里来，和我一起这么做吗？”

 

_是的_

 

“你想帮我让我射出来吗？”

 

_是_

 

他笑出声，就快窒息了，他想象着UC此时和他一样正在手淫，正在桌子底下，尽力掩人耳目地做这档事，也许他是藏身在一大堆纸箱后，UC的呼吸很急促，但他手下的动作无疑更快，他的视线会在屏幕和办公室之间游移不定，一边提防着有人正在偷窥他观赏允浩的表演。而且，天呐，这个想法——这个想法闪电般击穿了他，让他颤抖、摇晃个不停。

 

“太爽了。”他呻吟着，屁股底下的椅子在他弹动着操进自己手心里的时候咯吱作响，他在这个噪声里不断摇着头，牙齿咬进自己的嘴唇里，那么、那么用力。“这，这样——”

 

电话铃响了起来，喧嚣而残忍，打碎了全部的好气氛。

 

允浩忙活的手僵住了，他向电话投去惊慌失措的一瞥，然后又看向了屏幕，他双眼大睁，粗喘不已。

 

_接电话。_

 

“我做不到。”警铃和挫败感抽丝剥茧，摧毁着他和UC共同建立起来的动情的小小魔茧。允浩瞟了一眼时钟。还差十分钟两点。“我——我可以不理它。”

 

_接电话。并且继续自慰。_

 

电话铃不依不饶地响着，允浩直直地看进摄像头里。“你想让我，边通电话边打飞机？”

 

 _我想要的是让你边通话边高潮，_ UC告诉他。 _接起它。_

 

允浩在用自己空闲的那只手抓起电话前只多踟躇了一秒，在他这么做的同时还狠狠地在他的阴茎上撸了一把。“喂？”

 

“Sir。”昌珉听起来心神不宁，这件无比罕见的事差点让允浩的呻吟脱口而出，但他忍住了，他的勃起却更加胀大，在聆听这样一个不确定的昌珉对他讲话时渴求着他手掌更紧密的包裹。“很抱歉打扰您，sir，但NHK的西山代表正在等您的回复…”

 

操。他不能接这个电话。他不能。但这份恐慌却给在他体内不断扩张的快感泡沫火上浇油。允浩把目光投向屏幕，他几近绝望地想要得到指示。

 

 _没关系的，_ UC写道，而允浩把一声呻吟扼死在了喉咙里，因为与此同时他能听到昌珉也在打字，他能听到昌珉询问他是否要将这通电话转接过来。 _专心想着我，_ UC告诉他， _把其余的事都忘记吧。你能做到的，我的美丽、饥渴的男孩。你想射出来，不是吗？证明给我看。让我看着你。_

 

允浩撸着自己的阴茎，他的动作急速、狂乱、几乎烧晕了头脑。电话那头昌珉仍然在讲话，现在昌珉的嗓音变得尖锐，几乎是满含担忧了，对他说着是否需要暂时搁置这通电话，叫对方五分钟后再打过来。允浩半阖着眼，火热的战栗在他的皮肤上蔓延，他贴着话筒的手掌几乎要比他握着性器的那只手掌更湿滑。他紧紧贴着话筒，心智淹没在昌珉的嗓音中，他越来越快地操进自己的手心，呼吸破碎，心跳如鼓。

 

“Sir，”昌珉说。“Sir，您…您需要我…”

 

哦上帝，是的，是的他需要昌珉，他急切、猛烈地需要着昌珉。允浩呜咽着，他闭紧了眼睛，他只要再撸一下，再多一下，再快点，然后他就能抵达终点了，他高潮了，巨大的快感涌向他，把他从千钧重压下解放出来，然后他喘息着开口，“昌珉，哦，昌珉——”他射了自己一身，粘稠的体液沾满他的手掌，点缀着他的胸膛，浸湿了他的衬衫。

 

他挂断了电话，沉浸在高潮里。快感涌出来，往下淌着，他挤压着自己的阴茎，直到挤不出一滴精液，他在余韵中发着抖。当一切最终结束时他已经大汗淋漓地乱成一团，然后他看向了电脑屏幕。

 

 _哦，_ UC刚才发送给他的消息写着， _这是我见过的最精彩绝伦的事物了。_

 

“谢谢。”允浩开口，他的声音粗粝，气若游丝。“谢谢你。”

 

即时聊天窗关掉了。接着视频通话也被挂断。

 

允浩吐气，他感觉脱力，而且很空虚。他拿起话筒，听见了在拨话中那一串让人烦躁的哔哔声。他叹了口气，撂下了电话，然后滑动他的办公椅好，让自己背对着电脑屏。他的脉搏还在剧烈地跳着。他感觉自己的大脑刚刚被搅成了一团浆糊，之后从他耳朵眼里流淌出来。他完全没法思考，他索性放空一切，懒散地瘫在椅子里，慢慢、慢慢地从高潮余波中清醒过来。

 

五分钟后，在他换衣服的时候电话铃声再次响了起来。

 

“Sir，是NHK的西山代表打来的，”昌珉说着，但他的语气听起来像是他有点匪夷所思，像是蕴含着一层 _是我听错了吗_ _sir_ _还是你刚才真的听着我的声音来了一发_ 的意思。“现在为您转接。”

 

*

 

午后时光过得飞快。允浩懒得再去审阅、修改他的演讲稿。他能做到的。他心里有数。当然，他今晚要面对的的确是个很大的投资商，事成之后就会给公司带来新的机遇，但如果他和投资方谈得不合拍，他也不会过分强求。

 

他不可能利用公司牟利，或是向自己对魔兽混搭世界的期许妥协。

 

接下来的一天中，他把时间用在了 _寒武纪生命大爆发！_ 上，他大致规划了一到二十七级的关卡模型。在距离晚上的会面剩下不到一小时的时候，他正盯着Happy，思索着让大型浮游生物和巨型软体动物作为对手到底合不合适。他不停地拉扯着他的领带，在回过神来时领结已经给他弄得像个变了形的草履虫。允浩含糊的自言自语。这就是为什么他不爱打领带上班的原因。在他卡在创造性思维的半中央时他就会不自觉地摆弄他的领带，或者把它放进嘴巴里咀嚼，又或是做出另一些同等傻兮兮的事情。

 

他低声抱怨着，解开了领带，重新打上领结。它仍然是乱七八糟的。允浩叹气，焦躁感再一次浮出水面。他站了起来，在办公室里踱步，试图消磨掉一部分躁动不已的心情。

 

门被叩了叩，然后昌珉走了进来。这是早上以后他们头一次共处一室。罕有的，他通常冷静自持的秘书看起来脸色潮红。这让允浩也脸红起来。他相信昌珉脸红的原因并不是偶然发现自己的上司喜欢在午休时间偷偷摸摸地来上一发，并且在自己打电话过去的时候听着自己的声音到达性高潮。允浩觉得有些不安，而在一周之前他一定会为这件事情困窘不已。现在，他只对自己这种严重不正常的行为觉得尴尬，就一丁点儿。

 

昌珉递来几张纸。“Sir，这是您要的最新数据。”

 

“谢谢你。”允浩望向它们，把它们记在心里，在脑海中根据它们串联着等下的演讲。呃，他又开始紧张了。他很肯定他以前从来没这么紧张过。也许是因为这段时间里他都处于高压之下，只是现在的情势更严峻了点。也许就是这样吧。他摆弄着衬衣袖口，又看了看那些数据。“这些包括了上个月月末在威瓦西亚杂志发刊后的进账突增吗？”

 

“是的，sir。”昌珉看着他的表情是深思熟虑的。“而且，我很喜欢那个伯吉斯页岩生物群的游戏，sir。”

 

这真出人意料。允浩眨眨眼，试图在脑海中描绘他无敌正经的秘书玩着 _怪诞虫的喧闹夜_ 或者是 _幽鹤虫对阵欧巴宾海蝎_ 的景象。“真的吗？”

 

“真的，sir。”昌珉走近他，开始帮他整理领带，他把那个歪歪扭扭的领结扯开，在把领带重新环上允浩的衬衣领前用手捋平。“这样就好些了，”昌珉带着一个愉悦地浅笑对他说，“您真需要一个人来照顾着才行。”

 

允浩陷入了绝对的静止不动。

 

一秒钟后，昌珉似乎发觉了自己刚才说了些什么，发觉了自己的手正放在允浩的胸前。他在突然间面无血色，他的嘴唇轻轻分开。他唐突地后退一步。“我很抱歉，sir。我不是故意要冒犯您。我只是——”

 

“你想让我展现我最好的一面，”允浩开口，这些词从他嘴里一个一个蹦出来，就好像他刚刚学会怎么讲话。

 

昌珉的双手在身前交握。他看起来很冷静，但在他眼中有一丝几不可查的警觉。“是的，”他快速地应答，“从始至终，我只希望给您最好的。”

 

他们彼此凝视。允浩极力想要搞清楚现状，极力劝说自己不要抱太大的希望，极力想要弄明白昌珉刚才那句话是一个暗示，或者纯属偶然。天，这让他动摇，真的很动摇。他几乎是绝望地想问问昌珉究竟是不是UC，但他恐怕昌珉会给他否定的答案，而他真的太渴望昌珉就是UC了，在UC保持匿名的时间里他都还能自欺欺人。但与此同时，如果昌珉和UC是同一个人，那么也许他们就能——就能…

 

“Sir，”昌珉开口，他的头颅向前倾斜，深邃的大眼睛里显出担忧神情。“您的脸色很苍白。您想喝点水吗？”

 

“不必了。谢谢你。我还好。”操他的，他必须要知道这个答案。肾上腺素在他体内汹涌蔓延。允浩向前伸手，抓住了昌珉的手腕。“昌珉。”

 

现在保持静止不动的换成昌珉了。“Sir？”

 

“你是要——我是说，你是不是——”

 

办公室门被打开了，东海晃了进来。“哥们儿，放开沈秘书的手，我们该走了。在，嗯，大约二十分钟三十四秒后我们有个超级无敌重要的会议，现在外面堵车堵得和什么似的。”

 

允浩和昌珉彼此弹开，像是他们被火给烧着了。

 

“谢谢你的数据，”允浩说着，抓起了搁在他演讲稿上面的纸张。他的脸发烫，像是要整个人融化掉了。

 

“不用谢，sir。”昌珉抚了抚他的刘海，他的脸颊有点粉红。“我去拿我的笔记本和笔。”

 

东海朝他们两个露出窃笑，挑着他的眉毛。当他和允浩向电梯走去的时候，允浩低声对他说，“刚才我什么也没想干。最少不是像你想的那样，好吗？”

 

“当然，老兄。”东海冲他露出一个对一切了然于胸的宠溺表情。“我就当做你没从头一天就魂不守舍地跟在他身后好了。说实话，你过了这么久才决定出手让我很惊讶。”

 

允浩耷拉着肩膀，尴尬之火在他心里燃烧。“真的，不是像你想的这样。我绝不会像那样占我雇员的便宜。”

 

“我可不傻，哥们儿。”东海和他嬉皮笑脸，用手肘拐着允浩的身侧。“就算是我也看得出来，你们俩之间昌珉才是那个执鞭之人，这点可 _没得商量_ 。”

 

 

 

TBC.

 

8.

 

 _我有一件礼物给你，_ UC在次日的邮件中写道。 _你可以在你办公桌最底下的抽屉里找到它。_

 

允浩看到这条信息的时候正是午休时间，他刚刚吃完了饭，现在正在给 _寒武纪生命大爆发！_ 的第三十五关打草稿。他放下了手里的笔记本，按照指示打开了那个抽屉。在抽屉最里面塞着一个小袋子。他把它放在桌面上，然后把里面装着的东西拿了出来，但这之后他却迅速地把它们塞了回去。不是吧——他刚才拿着的不会是…允浩往袋子里面窥视。操。好吧。的确是那个。天。

 

他把袋子系紧。战栗在他的脊椎上传导着。他深吸一口气，给UC说： _谢了，_ 然后就此打住了。片刻之后，他再一次打开袋子，往里面看去。

 

有一管润滑剂。一段黑色绸带。还有一个肛塞。

 

UC回复他： _看看那条缎带。拿起它。抚摸它。让它滑过你的手心，然后贴着你的脸。告诉我是什么感觉。_

 

允浩吐息，他一字不差地照做了。这不算什么大不了的。它就是块布而已。他把它从袋子里取出来放在拇指和食指间摩挲。这段织物冰凉顺滑，在他把它缠绕在手腕上又扯开的时候发出了安静的摩擦声。他用它环住自己两手的手腕，把它凑到鼻子底下，暗自希望能从上面闻见UC的体味，但他一无所获。

 

 _它很柔软，_ 他告诉UC。他敲打着键盘的手指却有点沉甸甸的。 _它弄得我很痒。但感觉不错。_

 

 _我的好孩子，_ UC打字。 _那么，现在把肛塞拿出来。_

 

好吧。好吧。允浩把缎带放到一边，然后抓起了那个小玩具。他的脸烧了起来，脉搏在加速，但他无法否认自己的难堪里混杂着无限好奇。他把玩着这个肛塞，用手测量它的尺寸大小，材料是否有弹性。它外观简洁，是黑色的，有五英寸长，硅胶材质。他紧紧握住它，实验性地嗅了嗅，舔了舔，然后把它放回了桌面上。

 

这一回UC没有问他对此有何感想。相对地，UC继续写道： _我想让你使用它，把它插进你的身体里。在此过程中尽你所需地使用润滑剂，然后再添一些。你将在接下来的一整天中都戴着它。_

 

允浩想要呻吟出声，他打字： _一整天？？？！？_

 

他几乎能听见UC的嗤笑了。 _现在是下午一点四十七分。通常你在六点三十分离开公司。_

 

允浩试图写点什么为自己辩护，但最终他把自己的话全都删掉了。

 

 _我想让你戴着它，_ UC继续写着。 _如果你感到不适，那么把它取出来，再用点润滑剂，让它保持黏滑。你的身体黏膜会逐渐吸收润滑剂，因此让它保持湿润会让你感觉舒服一些。_

 

在现在的情况下他一定能做出一些睿智的辩驳，但实际上允浩对此毫无头绪。眼下他的思绪如此散漫空洞，与此同时，感官的小小电流正在沿着他的肩膀一路向下，刺激着他的下腹，然后把刺激送到他的性器上去。

 

另一条消息写道： _在你把它放进身体后告诉我。_

 

允浩用两只手攀住桌沿，直起了身。他就这么站了一会儿，身子向前倾斜，两眼紧盯着那枚肛塞。他知道它弄不疼自己。但这无关疼痛。而是关于——它的…

 

他发现自己没法思考。现在他只需要服从UC的建议即可。UC的指示。命令。

 

他吸了口气，然后解开了牛仔裤的纽扣，把它连着内裤一起脱了下来。他半裸着站在办公室里，紧咬牙关，紧迫感在他的身体上肆虐蔓延。还有情欲。上帝，他完全是被UC牵着鼻子在走。但他不想令UC失望。他不想令自己失望。

 

允浩啪地打开了润滑剂瓶盖，把里面的液体挤在自己的手指上。他谨记UC的建议，因此他挤了好大一堆，之后把它涂抹在了硅胶肛塞上。在这个小玩具整个变得又湿又滑后，他朝着自己办公室没上锁的门投去一瞥，把一只脚踩上座椅。一阵恐慌感涌上来，他现在正在做的这码事有可能会被别人撞见这个想法让他的心情急躁不已，动作变得迟缓笨拙。肛塞差点从他手里掉了下来。他深呼吸着，暂且闭上双眼，再次做出尝试。

 

它顶着他的穴口，接下来他忍耐着不适，把它往里送去。括约肌稍加阻拦，但一点灼痛后它就通过了这道障碍，得益于润滑剂的湿润黏滑，它畅通无阻地被他推进了身体里。他感觉到自己的直肠绞紧了它，肌肉收缩，又放松，他的阴茎迅速地开始充血、弹了起来。当然它会这么做，这根违背他心智的坏东西。

 

他弯下腰，把裤子穿好，肛塞在他体内磨蹭着。天，这个下午将会无比漫长。允浩颤抖着，在把阴茎调整到一个舒服的位置上时察觉自己过分敏感。他正在发热，一层薄汗附在他的额头和嘴唇上放。他坐在椅子的最边沿，在打字时试着尽力保持全身不动： _进来了。_

 

 _感觉如何？_ UC问他。

 

允浩写道： _它让我勃起了。_ 他静候片刻，琢磨着UC是否会对他讲一些下流话，或是叫他塞着肛塞、下体坚硬地到办公区里闲逛一圈。但他什么也没等到，在这间隙中简直度秒如年。允浩猜疑着UC是不是下线了，可在这时他收到了新信息。

 

_我对你做的一切都是一项馈赠。你对我的回应则是回礼。我对我们一直以来分享的这段时光感到的欣喜是你难以想象的。但一切无法永远保持现状。我会要求你做最后一件事。我们之间的关系将怎么进一步发展——如果我们的确可以进一步发展下去——很大程度上取决于你今晚的表现。_

 

这听上去严肃极了。允浩咬着嘴唇，打字写道： _如果我今晚表现错误呢？_

 

 _不存在对错与否，_ UC回答他。 _你只需要遵从你的直觉。_

 

就像他一直以来所做的这样。允浩在显示屏上拖拽着鼠标。他总是让直觉指引自己的行动，并且十有八九总归能取得他期望中的结果。可这一次，事情的结果不仅仅关乎他的个人意愿。他回复： _那么你的直觉呢？为什么你不能继续引领我？_

 

一阵沉默，然后他收到： _我想要的结果无足轻重。你必须迈出这一步，独自做出抉择。_

 

几不可查的焦虑泛起了涟漪。允浩伸出手去拽了拽Happy的尾巴，然后他写道： _告诉我你想让我做什么。_

 

在他得到回复前对方再次沉寂了片刻： _在六点四十五分，脱光衣服，跪在办公室的正中间。用那根绸带蒙住眼睛，把双手背在身后，左手扣住右手的手腕。然后等我来找你。_

 

在信息末尾的几个换行键拉出一段留白，然后UC补充道： _不要再回复这条消息。_

 

允浩凝视着这封电邮。他很想回复它，很想问问如果他不按照指示行事会有怎样的后果。如果他选择衣冠整齐地坐在办公桌旁，等着UC来抛头露面呢——会发生什么？他很想刨根究底，但他没有发问的胆量，因为他确信这个问题的答案只能是 _我会在明天一早递上辞呈_ ，而他则会失去他从始至终最优秀的秘书了。

 

因为，是的，他几乎能肯定UC就是昌珉。几乎。百分之九十九的概率，但他也可能是错的，可能大错特错，他无法冒险孤注一掷。他做不到。

 

这个下午过的和他预料之中的一样缓慢。每一次他开始忘了屁股里塞着个肛塞这回事的时候，一个随便的动作都能让他重新记起它的存在。他把它取出来了一次，重新润滑了它，同时因为自己把内裤弄得一团糟而脸红不已。它让他时时刻刻地处在情潮边缘，但在他铁了心地将全副注意力从身体的贪欲上转移出去后，它也无法让他在工作的同时心神不宁。

 

有几次，他几乎要打电话叫昌珉到他的办公室里来，试图从对方的脸上看出点猫腻，但他没有这么做。相反地，他打给了东海，然后他们两个花了几个小时去谈公司进一步扩大规模的企划。东海下个月要去美国见他们海外部门的最新投资商，因此需要他们商榷的事情还有很多；此外，允浩还想和东海粗略地就 _寒武纪生命大爆发！_ 的外观设计统一意见。

 

时间推移着，傍晚如期而至。允浩待在他的办公室里，注视着钟表时针的运动。UC再也没和他发过消息。在六点十五分时，东海出现在门口，只把一颗脑袋伸进办公室里告诉允浩自己要下班了，问他要不要一起喝一杯。允浩编了个借口搪塞过去，然后东海耸了耸肩，带着个笑脸忙自己的去了。

 

六点三十分。

 

允浩脱下了西装外套。

 

六点三十二分。

 

他把鞋踢下双脚，脱掉了袜子。他直起身后在办公室里四处走动。他站在窗边，看着窗外马路交汇处川流不息的人群，他们无一例外，全都正在回家途中。某一个瞬间里他感到失真，和现实脱了节，但在他用手用力按住窗户、全身紧绷的同时，在他身体里移动的肛塞让他回过神来。

 

六点三十八分。

 

允浩脱掉了剩余的衣物，在他这么做的时候尽力地维持了一种冷静、不慌不忙的动作。他甚至叠好了裤子，但他把衬衣随手挂在了沙发的扶手上。赤身裸体地，他回到办公桌边，把那条黑色缎带从袋子里取出来。他最后看了一眼表。

 

六点四十三分。

 

他内心几乎是麻木的，他的思绪在他走向房间中央，跪下身去的同时旋转着腾跃升空。他把那根缎带盖在双眼上，在脑后打了个结。他动了动它，确保它不会偶然滑落。接着，他活动了肩膀，挺起身子，把双手在背后放好，就像他被指示去做的那样。

 

他等待着。

 

时间缓慢地流逝。

 

一开始，他还试着数秒去计算分钟，但他很快就数乱了。这让他恐慌起来，让他过于清晰地认知到自己正一丝不挂的事实还有他彻彻底底的脆弱。他记起中央空调会在六点整后调低温度，感觉到办公室里正在变得越来越冷。他记起清洁小队们会在八点整到公司。他并不认为自己在那时候还会身处此间，但这个事实已经足够让他的隐隐担心起来。他大腿后侧的肌肉被拉扯得很酸。他的肩膀很痛。他感觉这一切都荒唐极了。他根本不应该同意参与其中。UC不会来的。UC或许已经和其他所有人一样回家去了。

 

在一个使人厌恶透顶的瞬间，允浩就要放弃一切。他的骄傲随时准备破冰而出，他几乎咬牙切齿。他打破了自己一直以来保持的姿势，举起手来够他的眼罩，但他停住了。在他的指尖之下，眼睑之上，这根绸缎温暖而柔软。他深呼吸着，抚摸着这条缎带，任布料在摩擦间发出的低语抚平了自己的心绪。他做得到这个。他也 _想要_ 做到它。

 

允浩再次把双手交叠在身后。他四周的墙壁重归沉寂。这份沉寂淹没了他。

 

两分钟——或许是十分钟——之后，房门打开了。又关上。门被上了锁。

 

一股解脱感冲刷着他，他的四肢在刚才虚弱无比，现在随着他脉搏的再次加速，一切都复苏了。他保持了完美的静止，同时侧耳聆听。如果先前他有百分之九十九的把握，那么现在他已经没有了任何疑虑。确凿无疑。UC关门的方式和昌珉如出一辙。UC迈步时步态和昌珉分离不差。而此时此刻，在UC靠近了他后，允浩分辨出了昌珉古龙水的气味，甜蜜，但也锐利，这种气味温暖地萦绕在空气中，令人心醉神迷。

 

UC——不，是 _昌珉_ ——将一只手落在允浩的面庞上，抚摸着他，触碰他的嘴唇和他绸缎眼罩下方脸颊的弧度。允浩用鼻尖顶进昌珉的手里，亲吻着他的掌心，得到了一声柔软的喘息声作为奖励。

 

当昌珉用拇指磨蹭着允浩的嘴唇时他张开嘴巴，让昌珉把指尖探了进去，就一点点。允浩舔着这根拇指，轻轻咬着它。昌珉的呼吸开始变粗变重。允浩可以感知到他绷紧的情绪，一如他自身的企而望归。

 

昌珉把拇指从允浩嘴里抽出来，然后在他脸颊上蹭出唾液的濡湿痕迹。有一阵动静，似乎是昌珉在他身前蹲下了，然后昌珉开始抚摸他的全身上下——双肩，手臂，胸膛——然后他又动了动，让漫长、缓慢的爱抚落在他的后背上。

 

允浩颤抖着，他的呼吸不稳，皮肤因为他身上的感触刺痛着。他的精神跳脱出身体的桎梏，想象着昌珉所见到的场景。他希望他看起来不错。不对，他希望他的看起来 _光彩照人_ 。他希望自己为昌珉变得出色。他咬着嘴唇，羞赧在他的脸上点起火，令他垂下头去。

 

昌珉用一只手落在他的发顶纠正了他的姿势，重新让他抬起了头。允浩战栗不已，他索求着更多，对昌珉嗓音的极度需求几乎让他感到痛楚。

 

他感到昌珉再次移动，这之后一道呼吸拂过他的皮肤，昌珉舔过了他肩胛之间的皮肤。允浩抽吸着，他僵硬地拱起身子，与此同时他的阴茎抽动着弹了起来，阴囊变得紧绷。昌珉吻着他的后颈，一只手沿着他的脊柱向下抚去，直到他的指尖碰到了肛塞的顶端。

 

沸腾的情绪几乎击倒了允浩。现在他必须要发声。他无法容忍自己和一个尚未通晓姓名的男人做这些事，尽管对方给他带来的感觉是如此美妙，让他万般渴求。他张开嘴，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

 

“昌珉。”

 

昌珉一动没动。一言不发。然后他站起了身，向后退步。

 

_不！_

TBC.

 

9.

 

“昌珉。”允浩再次开口，他在这种退无可退的情况下只得打消顾虑，冲散阴霾。他在自己的声音中听到了渴求。“别走。”

 

一阵沉默，然后昌珉对他说，“我不想让您感到失望。”

 

“失望？”这个词在他脑袋里上下翻滚，荒谬感让允浩无法抑制自己语气中的疑惑。“我为什么会对你失望？我从来都想—— _渴望_ 着这个人是你。就连我所有的性幻想的对象都是你。”允浩希望昌珉别嫌他啰嗦。“虽然在你之外我的确还考虑了东海或是亨利或者姜先生——”

 

“姜先生？”昌珉听起来简直匪夷所思。“ _亨利？_ 您真以为…”

 

允浩把头转向他。“我怀疑了每一个人。我告诉过你，一开始我以为这只是个玩笑，然后我意识到它不是，而在我们开始了…这个之后，在我们进行各种尝试时——”

 

“在您开始服从我的时候，”昌珉打断了允浩，他的话很呛人，但他的嗓音却很和煦。

 

一阵难以言喻的愉悦让允浩感到有些窒息。“是的。的确。我——我在这之后还做了一系列有关一个 _严厉的昌珉_ 的白日梦。”

 

“是吗。”

 

允浩点点头。“它们真的很热辣。”

 

昌珉啧了一声。“您边想着我边自慰了吗？”

 

“是的。直到你禁止我干这个之前。”

 

一串脚步声，然后昌珉走到了他身前，抬起了他的下巴。“我想您务必得把这些白日梦描述给我。”

 

允浩顺从了，他告诉了昌珉关于兔毛和羽毛的事，在股东会议上的事，在办公室的落地窗前，最后是在他趴在自己办公桌上的责罚。他没把所有细节都详细地描绘出来，仅仅做了些陈述，但他这些幻想的简装版也足够带给他让他全身紧绷、头脑晕眩的兴奋。而在说完之后，他以这个问句作为收尾：“这些是你想对我做的吗？”

 

昌珉用一根手指扫过他的脸颊。“我想和您做的事情太多了。如果您希望的话，能让我们逐一探索的领域将是如此宽广。”

 

“我想。真的，我想要。”他不假思索的回答发自心底，允浩向前靠去，凑近昌珉落在他脸上的延绵不断的抚摸。“我想要你。一直以来。”

 

昌珉喷了个鼻息。“但您却迫使我采取主动。这不公平。上司应该首先追求他的秘书，而不是反着来。”

 

“我不能因为你的职位就占你的便宜。”允浩为自己辩护。

 

“然而我却可以。”昌珉说着，他的语气中饱含愉悦，紧接着，他毫无预警地向前一步，把自己的胯下顶在了允浩脸上。

 

织物磨蹭着他的皮肤，掩住了他的口鼻。允浩主动贴得更近，去探寻昌珉散发热度和情欲气味的可爱的勃起。他的身体里蹿过一阵电流，促使允浩开始用嘴巴隔着裤子轻咬着昌珉，用鼻尖顶着他的囊袋，舌头舔着布料缝线，试图透过这条裤子尝到些甜头。

 

“您真的很贪心。”昌珉开口，现在他的语气听起来的确是严厉的了。“过去的几个月里我一直在渴求着这张嘴巴。渴求着您的吻。但现在，我想我先要好好地操它一回，您就在这里跪好、任我索取吧。”

 

允浩听到了扣子被解开，拉链被拉下来，织物彼此剥离的声音。他闻到了麝香和热气。这令他垂涎，然后他向前挺身，渴望去一探究竟。

 

昌珉一只手落在允浩头顶，他紧紧抓住指间的发丝，又猛地向后扯去。允浩为这鲜明甜美的疼痛发出一声小小的喘息，顺势张开了嘴。昌珉用性器磨蹭着他的嘴唇，向前浅浅戳刺，又移开，光滑湿润的龟头就这么扫过他的嘴巴，接着，在他的脸颊上用前液描摹出一道细痕。允浩呻吟着，追随着它，转动头颅，渴求地需要着。他的期待中昌珉会直接操进他的嘴巴，但他并没能如愿以偿。昌珉只是站在他身前，一动不动，身形中满载张力。他的手指紧紧扣住允浩的头发，等待着允浩凑上来为他口交。

 

允浩伸出舌头，仔细地舔舐着。昌珉性器的滋味充斥在他味蕾间，它炙热，咸涩而滑腻。昌珉在他舔他时发出了一点哽咽的喉音。他想听到更多。他向前探头，直到碰到了昌珉的阴毛，他用嘴唇抿住它，拽了拽，然后从昌珉阴茎的底部一直舔到了顶端，他在这么做的时候弄出了响亮的吸舔声。然后，他用舌头在龟头上画圈，把它彻底弄湿。接着他用嘴唇包裹住整根阴茎，往喉咙里吞去。

 

昌珉再次发出了介于叹息与呻吟之间的声音。他用双手捧住允浩的后脑勺，腰胯向前顶去，把他的性器在允浩的嘴巴里插得更深。它抵在允浩舌头上的感触坚实而沉重，紧接着，他猛地戳进允浩的喉咙，直到允浩的咽反射阻碍了他的动作。允浩想要挣脱他的控制，但昌珉毫不退让，在他开口时声线喑哑低沉，“放松，宝贝。放松，深呼吸，然后给我舔。”允浩因为他语气中的不容忽视的命令发起抖来，他在昌珉落在他脸颊上安抚性的触摸之下几乎融化成一滩水。

 

允浩试着用鼻子呼吸，让自己放松下来。昌珉推进的动作非常轻缓，但他的确插得更深了，与此同时允浩尽量保持着呼吸的平稳，他把注意力专注于感受嘴巴里的味道和温度上。他的思绪漂泊不定。他吸舔着，用口腔取悦着昌珉的性器，在昌珉的动作变得有些粗暴时忍耐着承受一切。整个世界犹如被杠杆撬动般偏移了重心，正在朝着远方滑去，留下他独自在空洞的思维中沉浮游移。

 

当昌珉的阴茎从他嘴里抽出去后，允浩身形不稳，几乎倒伏在地。他的呼吸器官在向他抗议，整个喉咙都又酸又痛，身体不停地发着抖。他的直肠绞紧了他体内的肛塞，他的阴茎则是令人难过的胀痛。

 

“好孩子。”昌珉对他说。他嗓音中的妥帖的冷静自持就像整齐地缠绕成卷的铜线。“我的好孩子。”他用指尖解开了允浩眼罩的结，在那根缎带自由落体的运动后，昏沉的晚间照明对允浩茫然的双眼无疑是一种赐福。他眨了眨眼，感到困惑，面颊酸软。他向上投去一瞥。

 

昌珉矗立在他上方，他勃起上的唾液莹莹发亮，毫无阻拦地探出他的西裤，但吸引了允浩的却是他的面部神情。昌珉显然对于周遭的一切都处于自己的全然掌控之下这个事实了然于胸，他的眼底被沉静的光芒点亮，让允浩放任自己在其间的压力下随波逐流。

 

“站起来。”昌珉开口。“到办公桌边去。”

 

允浩花了点时间才重新学会怎么动用他的双腿。抽筋带来的白炽烈痛袭上他的小腿，但很快，这份疼痛就开始为他情欲的基石添砖加瓦。他走到桌边，把Happy掉了个个儿。他真的不想让这个小小的犀牛怪目睹任何过分堕落的事情。打飞机还说得过去；真枪实炮地干一场——他觉得不太行。

 

昌珉对此发出一声戏谑的鼻音。“身体向前。双手平摊在桌面中央。再分开些。就是这样。撑住了。姿势要标准…对，像这样。现在保持静止。”

 

允浩以最轻微地摆幅活动了下肩膀。现在他不能像他在性幻想里那样趴俯在桌面上；他必须用双臂支撑身体的重量，或许，等下还要再加上昌珉的。保持稳定将变得非常困难，必然会给他带来颤抖和疼痛。

 

“告诉我，您需要什么。”昌珉温柔地问他，太过温柔了。

 

“操我。”允浩盯着他记事本腥红色的皮革封皮，竭尽全力地遣词排句。“把我屁股里的玩具拿走，换你的阴茎插进来。”

 

昌珉轻笑出声。“真简明。我喜欢。”

 

肛塞被旋动，又快又突然，这让允浩猛地一跳。他闭紧眼睛，咬紧牙关，但他仍然在昌珉把这个玩具拔出来的过程中无法控制地发出一声长长的、发抖的呻吟。他的胳膊很疼。但他必须加倍努力才行。

 

昌珉把肛塞放到一边，用手指在允浩放松的括约肌上打着圈，他在他的指头带出了一些被体温融化的、黏乎乎的润滑剂时赞许地低吟。他随手把这些润滑剂抹在了允浩大腿内侧。这个滑腻的动作弄出的小噪音是耻辱的，但也是刺激的；它听起来淫秽不堪，令人渴望至极。

 

他身后传来橡胶材质特有的干脆响声。昌珉悠闲的动作不紧不慢。允浩难耐地蠕动起来，像是在对此抗议，在对昌珉发出邀请，他不停地扭动着，突然发觉自己可以借此放松下酸痛的双臂和肩膀，但昌珉打了他的屁股。这出人意料的一下又快又狠，他被掌掴的皮肉像是被火燎伤了般刺痛不已。允浩没再继续扭动了，但他向后顶去，讨要着更多。

 

“别乱动。”昌珉告诫他，用拇指按住了允浩紧绷的臀大肌，允浩僵住了。“下次，”昌珉说着，抚摸着他，“下一次，如果你表现良好，我就会掌掴你的屁股。或是用上鞭子。我想让你的屁股和大腿上红痕遍布，然后你将不得不带着烧红的鞭痕和刺痛的皮肤去会议厅。你想让我这么做吗，宝贝？”

 

“嗯。”允浩开口，费尽了他此时此刻所能搜刮到的全部残存理智。

 

“现在，我要操你了。”昌珉说着，他俯下身去，笼上允浩的后背。这份重量让允浩向前倒去，但他重新撑好了自己，即便他的肩膀像是处于棘轮碾压下那样疼痛。

 

昌珉找好角度，然后顶进了他的甬道。他的动作很慢，先是插进去，然后以一种漫长的、引人颤抖的方式抽出来，接着再顶进去。润滑剂正在噗呲作响。允浩呼吸沉重。昌珉的动作变快了，现在是迅猛地抽插，允浩颠动着，他摆在桌面上的手指蜷曲起来，手掌正在打滑。他胳膊和肩膀上的弦被牵拉扯动，但疼痛糅合进快感中，让他的全身都颤抖起来，就像他此时身处冰窟，但他并非感觉寒冷，实际上他感到酷热，太热了，而且昌珉正在凶猛地操着他，还有——而且——

 

昌珉对着他的耳朵呻吟出声。这让允浩飘忽的意识中传来一声胜利号角。可它转瞬即逝。昌珉彻底而猛烈地操进他的身体里，天，这太激烈了。允浩被顶得向前晃动，他努力想要保持自己的姿势。他的手肘紧紧锁死，但这是个错误的决定。他试图在昌珉下一次戳刺的间隙里纠正自己的姿势——操，这太爽了——这让他差点跌落在桌面上，他的手臂晃动不止。快感像沼泽般要将他整个吞没，他发出的前所未闻的声音简直叫他自己也难以置信。

 

“就这样能让您射精吗，sir？”昌珉询问他，语气粗粝。“您能在不自慰的情况下高潮吗？”

 

操， _操。_ 又是这个词。这个美妙的、显然与此情此景并不合适的“sir”。通常情况下允浩觉得自己不可能在不撸管的条件中射精，但他在这之前有过一次经历，那个时候昌珉用无与伦比的残忍凌虐着他的乳首，因此允浩觉得他可以做到。订正：他知道自己能做到，因为这是昌珉想要的。

 

“是的。”他喘息着说。“我可以。我会的。”

 

“好孩子。”昌珉这么告诉他，这让允浩的胳膊失去了所有力气。它们朝前下落，但他在半途中抵住了自己，再一次撑起了身。他的肩膀痛极了。他的二头肌火烧火燎。他想要就此躺下，放脱所有，但当下，这不在选项之内。他的大脑完全被两个词语充斥， _sir_ 还有 _好孩子_ ，这两个称谓语摇动着，不断迫近他，告诉他他正是此间的主宰者，又正被主宰一切；而这一认知让他感到狂乱。

 

昌珉握住允浩的腰胯，他手下的力量之强，足以留下淤伤，然后他开始用自己粗大的阴茎以一种稳定的节奏操进允浩的身体里。他从喉咙里发出低吼。这一声很色情，宣告着他的迫切需求以及不容违抗的命令，和沈秘书通常的言辞有着天壤地别。但允浩喜欢它，这个声音直直传导进他的脑海中。他发出一声像猫咪似的呜咽，向后迎上昌珉的动作。某种扭曲的快感和疼痛紧紧绞在一起，侵占了他全部的思维，直到他意识里只剩下昌珉正在不停地顶进他的身体这唯一一件事。

 

“操。”昌珉的咆哮粗野暴躁。“来吧，宝贝。射给我，sir。”

 

允浩的直肠吸紧了身体里深埋的性器，蠕动着，他的思维被压缩得尖锐无比，直到仅存一个奇点。他的身体寸寸僵直，然后他放弃了这场对抗，他的全部身心都在为一种至高的原始愉悦而颤动，他的精液溅了满办公桌。

 

一记心跳之后，昌珉咬牙抽吸，在他身体里射了出来。

 

允浩的躯体坍塌在办公桌上，把他自己的精液糊满了整个桌面。他伸手抓住Happy，把脸埋进它毛茸茸的身体，他大张的嘴巴里呼出热气，凌乱的呼吸从他的身体里倾吐出来，他的脑海里快感的漩涡仍然转个不停，制造出滚滚浪潮，拍击着他。

 

昌珉俯身抱住他，这让他感到安定。

 

他们保持了这个姿势很久，然后，昌珉叹了口气，退出了他的身体。

 

允浩在原地待着没动，他听到昌珉丢掉了避孕套。他就这么摊在自己的办公桌上，顾不上关心被桌沿顶出凹陷的大腿，更别提他的记事簿和某些被毁掉了的纸质文件了。他的心跳以及其缓慢功效恢复到稳定的频率。他感到温暖。被爱着。被照料。

 

他转了转头，看着Happy冲他绽放的耀眼笑脸。这让他愣了会儿神，但片刻后他冲它回以微笑。

 

“你可以自由行动了。”昌珉的抚摸落在他肩膀上，然后滑动到他身侧。“表现不错。我漂亮的孩子。”

 

允浩从被自己搞到一团糟糕的桌面上抬起身。“什么，”他发问，他的声音喑哑而粗糙，“现在呢？接下来会发生些什么？”

 

昌珉微笑着。“你期待着更多吗？”

 

“是的，”允浩说，“没错，是的。”

 

昌珉没有回答他，而是挑起了一边的眉毛。他耐心地等待着。耐心得无穷无尽。

 

一项认知令战栗传过允浩的四肢百骸。很快，他开口订正了自己不妥当的言辞。“是的，”允浩重新回答道，而某种骄傲让他挺直脊背，“是的，请您。Sir。”

 

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
